Truly, Madly, Deeply
by SeverusSnape
Summary: Sequel to 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You'. Severus Snape has finally found his love. But will he learn to trust her as well as love her? FINISHED!!
1. A Long Hard Day

Hi, again. Thanks for reading this chapter. And tell me what ya think of it too! This takes place   
a week after Snape has defeated Voldemort. To read this, you need to read the first part which is   
the story "Everything I do, I do it for you"  
  
  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting   
at his desk, hunched over it reading an essay by a certain no-brains Gryfinndor. Grading papers   
was what he hated most. Last week, the object of his hatred would have been Harry Potter. But after   
last weeks events, he couldn't hate him no matter how hard he tried. How could you hate a kid that   
helped you save the love of your life and kill Voldemort. It just wasn't possible!   
'To make a Sleeping Drought you need jello mix, milk, and pumpkin juice.' Snape pinched   
the bridge of his long, aquiline nose and groaned.  
"What the bloody hell... is jello mix?" he asked himself, his face twisting in frustration.   
"And will somebody please tell me how I am supposed to get knowledge into that pile of fluff they  
call their brains!"  
Clash! A vial of expensive basilisk dung had just fallen from its shelf the hard, cold,   
dungeon floor. Severus let go of his nose and slowly turned his head to look at the shattered vial.  
"Damn," he cursed slowly with no emotion in his voice.  
Severus then conked his head onto his desk.  
"I am not having a very good day," he murmured against the chestnut desk.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Severus lifted his head off his desk and snapped at the door, "Leave me alone!" and then   
slammed his head against the top of his desk again... and again... and again... and again...and   
again...and again.   
The door creaked open slowly.  
Severus lifted his head up but didn't turn around to see who had trespassed onto his   
property.  
"50 points will be deducted from whomever walked in. If you turn around and run away now,  
I may be merciful and make it only 49 points."  
He suddenly heard footsteps approach him slowly. When the person stopped, he could tell   
he or she was standing right behind him. This couldn't be a student. It couldn't be his love   
because she was in Diagon Alley with her brother, Trevor.  
Severus jumped. The most artistic, strong hands just grasped his shoulders. The long   
fingers were now gently, loosening his muscles and they worked roughly in his flesh. Severus couldn't   
help but let out a long, soft moan of pleasure and contentment. He then knew who it was. Only one  
person could make him feel content and make him moan like that. Her hand moved his hair along one  
side of his head. The soft, silky lips that were now trailing wet kisses down his neck gave proof   
to his guess. Her hands than rested lightly on his chest as she nibbled his ear sensuously.  
"Better?" the soft whisper asked. He could feel her hot breath against his cheek.  
"Mmm...much," he murmured in his velvety, dark voice that always excited her in ways he   
would never understand, "Why are you back so early?"  
Becky flipped his chair around and sat on his lap facing him. She wrapped her arms around   
his neck and replied, "Cause I couldn't stand another minute away from you."  
Severus snorted and joked, "Understandable."  
Becky laughed and started to twirl a lock of his silky hair around her finger, amusing   
herself with how it curled slightly when she took her finger out of it. She then said, "Trevor and   
I got in another fight. It was over the usual dumb stuff," she then grinned widely, "He's getting   
married though! To his girlfriend, Libby!"  
"Indeed?" Severus said, grasping her hand in his hair and bringing it down to his lips to   
kiss her palm softly.  
Becky beamed and nodded. Her eyes were locked with his. There was a long pause when she   
whispered, "You're such a romantic."  
"Really...how so?" he asked playfully, a sexy smirk on his face.  
Becky was dazed as she kept looking into his eyes non-stop. "You said indeed... The first   
word you ever said to me."  
Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "Women. They always remember the silliest things."  
"It's not silly!" she said hitting his shoulder playfully. She then stopped laughing and   
demanded quietly, "Kiss me, Severus."  
"No," he replied with a very serious face.  
Becky was just about to protest to his stubbornness when Severus grinned and jeered, "Just   
kidding," and he caught her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  
Their tongues danced together as Becky's hands tangled in his hair. The kiss lasted for   
so long that when they pulled away, they were breathless. Becky loved his kisses, and she knew he   
loved hers too by physical proof. Severus gave her another kiss. But this time it was druggingly slow   
and sweet.  
Knock. Knock.  
Severus pulled away as Becky continued to kiss his long neck, "Who is it?" he asked, his   
voice disturbed from the kiss.  
"Um...we kinda have a class now," he heard Ron Weasley reply.  
Ron then turned to Harry and said, "See? I told you he's crazy!" Harry laughed and shook   
his head.  
Becky then gave Severus a chaste kiss on the lips and got up from his lap.  
"I'll go out through your office," she said quickly and ran through another door. Severus   
watched her leave and felt his stress come back. He then remembered the students waiting outside the   
door.  
"Enter," he snapped.   
The door opened and in came the students. He then realized he wouldn't be able to see Becky until   
dinner.   
This was going to be a long, hard day. 


	2. Kindness

Hello everybody! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it! Please review!  
  
  
"Please take out a writing implement and parchment," Snape said to his class of 6th years.   
"We will not be brewing a Sleeping Drought today as to your lack of brains." Ron Weasley frowned at   
Snape and said "bastard" under his breath. "Mr. Weasley, I can assure you I have a father.... so   
calling me a bastard was quite incorrect."  
Ron blushed a color as red as his hair as the class snickered. Even the Gryfinndors were   
impressed by the comment. Snape glared at them and continued, "I expect to have an essay on the   
way a Sleeping Drought is brewed by the end of class. Your essay shall be 10 inches long. If it   
is not, I will deduct 10 points from your grade and your house."  
Draco Malfoy raised his hand.  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You have a question?" Snape asked Draco, visibly not interested in the   
question.  
"Yes, sir," he drawled, his face smug. "We did an essay like this a couple nights ago. Why   
are we doing it again?"  
"Because most of you failed the assignment, and did not have the slightest idea on how the   
Sleeping Drought is performed or the ingredients that are involved."  
"What about the people who didn't fail the assignment? Do they still have to do it?" Malfoy   
asked, clearly stating that he was one who didn't fail.  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy... they do." Snape replied losing his patience. "And if you continue to nag   
me, I will deduct 20 points from your house."  
The class gasped. Damnit, Severus!, he thought, where did that come from? Draco immediately   
shutup. He frowned and shook his head in a way of saying that his idol had lost it.  
There was a huge pause in which the class stared at Snape with wide eyes and their mouths gaping   
in surprise. Severus was starting to feel uncomfortable under their awed gaze.  
"Well... what are you all waiting for?" he snapped. " I believe I said the essays were due   
at the end of class!"  
The students quickly searched for their quills and parchment and began to work. During the   
lesson, most of the students kept glancing at Snape, who was sitting at his desk, looking at a picture   
frame. What they didn't know was that the frame had a picture in it. In the picture, Becky was beaming   
at the camera with Severus' arm around her. Severus and Becky were either smiling at the real Severus,   
or they were kissing. Severus wanted to see Becky so badly right now. He knew she was with him only 10   
minutes ago, but it didn't matter. She was so beautiful. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with   
her. But that meant one scary thing. Marriage. He would never be able to marry. Let alone have a wife.   
His past weighed on him to much. If he asked Becky to marry him, she would be in much danger. Even though   
the majority of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban, there were still evil people out there that knew he had   
betrayed Voldemort. He was the reason why Becky was kidnapped by Voldemort last week. He was surprised   
she still loved him, even when he put her in danger. But she had saved his life. If she hadn't threw him   
that gold knife, he would have been.... well... dead. And he loved her immensely before that. Right   
now.... he couldn't think of life without her. She would never understand how truly,madly, and deeply he   
was in love with her. He just hoped she loved him as much.  
"Sir?"   
Severus woke up from his musings and looked up at the boy standing in front of his desk.  
"Potter." he acknowledged.  
"Would it be okay if we finished our essays up for homework. The class has ended and none  
of us are even close to done-,"  
"I am!" Hermione Granger shouted from her seat. "It's a couple inches over, I think."  
She ran up to him and set the essay on his desk. Snape raised an eyebrow at her and she   
blushed furiously.   
"Overachiever," Malfoy murmured from the back of the room.  
Snape gestured Hermione to move so he could look at Draco.  
"Mr. Malfoy," he started. "I would not be talking if I were you. At least she can get an   
assignment done, unlike yourself."  
Once again, the class gasped as well as giggled. Or at least the Gryfinndors did. Ron   
couldn't control his laughter. He was pounding his fist on the desk. What the hell is up with you,   
Severus?, he thought, The Gryfinndors are actually starting to like you!  
"Sir? Did I hear you correctly?" Malfoy asked confused.  
"Unfortunately you did," he said more to himself.  
The bell suddenly rang.  
"I expect the essay to be handed into me on Tuesday," he drawled to the students that were   
now filing out of the room. He turned his head to Hermione and said, " As for you, Miss. Granger.   
You will be receiving extra credit because you had completed the assignment early. You are dismissed."  
"Thankyou, Professor Snape," she said with glee and pranced out after her friends.   
There then was a crashing noise from a corner of the room. Snape looked over in the corner   
and saw a petrified Neville Longbottom staring back at him.  
Severus sighed and said quietly, "Longbottom, what are you doing?"   
"I was ju.. ju.j..just ppuut-t-ting the cauld-dron a-a-a-a-a-away," he stuttered in fear.  
Severus motioned him over to his desk, and Neville ran over quickly. He was now shaking   
furiously. Snape suddenly felt pity for the boy that was now cowering in front of his desk.   
"Longbottom, why are you so scared of me?" he asked unexpectedely.  
"I-I-I-,"  
"I know I am quite rude to you... but you have to learn that everyone you come across   
will not always be kind," he said slowly, making sure he caught every word. "And," he added, making   
sure Neville was paying close attention. "You need to learn how to stand up to your enemies.. as well  
as your fears."  
Neville nodded, presumably calmed down. "Yes, sir."  
"I have noticed in the past years that you have been struggling in Potions. I am sorry I   
have not offered you this earlier, but if you are willing to come to my classroom after lunch   
everyday... I will tutor you so you may understand the material better."  
Neville nodded again and said, "I would like that very much, sir."  
"Good," Snape replied with a small innocent smirk. "You are dismissed then."  
Neville smiled at him for the first time in his life and left quietly without another   
word. Snape then smiled to himself.  
"Becky would have loved to see that," he said to himself. 


	3. Falling More Deeply In Love

I hope you like this chapter :)  
  
  
Becky was sitting at her desk, staring at a picture of her and Severus. It was the same one   
Severus had on his desk. I need some new pictures of him, she thought.   
Becky had many photos taped to her desk. Most of them were pictures of the students that had   
graduated last year. She also had a picture of herself, Harry, Hermione, and Ron at Diagon Alley.  
Many of the professors disagreed with her teaching style. She would treat the students with respect   
and talk to them with their first names, unlike the other professors. She didn't give them the   
freedom to call her by her first name, though. But when she taught, she didn't mind if they talked   
amongst themselves quietly. As long as they didn't talk to loud and they were still paying attention   
and taking notes. Many of the students told her she was their favorite professor. She was very flattered   
by this. The only people that weren't fond of her were the Slytherins. Especially Malfoy and his gang.   
But instead of getting pissed at them, she would just deduct points with ease. Severus doesn't like   
it when she deducts points from his house, but gets over it quickly. She had noticed how he has grown   
to actually like the Gryfinndors and respect them. He had certainly reduced his point deductions from   
them. Yesterday, he told her he had even taken a point from Slytherin for Malfoy calling Hermione a   
mudblood. Becky certainly thought that he should have taken more points away, but Severus was just   
starting. And it took time to get fully fair with the students. Aside from the professors not liking   
her teaching style, they absolutely admired how students talked to her about their problems so freely.   
They couldn't even get a student to tell them when their birthday was without them stuttering and shaking   
with fear, because they thought they were going to be expelled. She would also always be able to get the   
truth out of them. They were never afraid to tell her the truth because she was so easy going about it.  
Becky snapped out of her oblivion of thoughts and checked her watch. It was time for her next class   
of 6th years. The Gryfinndors were coming from Potions, so she had a pretty good idea that they weren't   
going to be in a good mood. Boy, was she surprised when they walked in laughing with glee.  
"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when Snape told him he was stupid?!" Ron cried in hysterics   
of laughter.   
His other classmates nodded and burst out laughing with Ron.   
"Well, he didn't literally say he was stupid," Hermione corrected with a voice of 'as a matter of   
fact'.  
"You know what I mean, 'Mione," Ron said annoyed.  
Hermione huffed and took her seat next to her very good friend, the Ravenclaw Penny White. Becky   
also allowed them to sit next to whomever they wanted to. Ron and Harry sat at the table next to them and started   
to talk about their exciting Potions class. Neville sat at the table behind Hermione and Penny and said   
exuberantly, "When Professor Snape held me after class he asked me if I wanted extra help."  
"What did you say, Neville?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's face of shock.  
"I said that I would like it very much," he replied. "The thing that got me was when he talked to me   
like I was a human being... instead of a little, brainless hamster."  
The class laughed and Becky stood up with a big grin on her face.  
"Is this true?" she asked, flattered that he was actually kind to Neville.  
"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Harry. "You should have been there!"  
"Yes, yes," she murmured staring off into space, picturing her love's handsome face. "I really wish I   
was there," she added more to herself than to the class. She then awoke from her daydream and said, "Okay, lets   
simmer down now!" she said jokingly to the blabbering class. She was sure they wouldn't get it since they didn't   
have the faintest idea what Saturday Night Live was.   
The class did laugh though, because of the way in which she said it. She then began to teach them   
the use of the microwave, her mind mostly on Severus during the whole lesson.  
  
  
A/N: I wonder if you guys got the SNL joke? 


	4. She Loves Me?

I hope ya like this chapter!  
  
  
Becky was walking toward Severus' office at the end of the day, to congratulate him on his   
act of kindness. She was really proud of his new attitude toward the Gryfinndors. Especially toward   
the certain one, Neville Longbottom.  
Becky reached his office door and knocked on it with a little tune in which the person on   
the other side knocks twice after you. She did her knock and amazingly on the other side... their   
were two respond knocks on a desk. Becky laughed lightly and walked in to find Severus hunched over   
his desk correcting papers. He didn't even acknowledge her with a nod when she walked in. He just   
kept his eyes glued to the paper he was grading. He made a big, red mark on the paper with his quill   
wet with blood red ink while Becky walked up to his desk. He then grumbled under his breath something   
about how his students would never understand the beauty of potions. Becky stifled a giggle and leaned   
over the desk with her hands rested on the desk.   
"Bonjour , mademoiselle," Severus rolled off his tongue, pulling his eyes from his work to feast   
them upon the beautiful woman in front of him, that was amazingly his.  
"Ah!" she replied giving him a look of pure impressment. "Practicing our French, aren't we?"  
"Oui," he exclaimed as he stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist   
while she brought her hands up to the nape of his neck.  
"Is the language all you know?" she asked flirtingly. "Or do you also know the French kiss?"  
Severus smirked down at her grinning face. "Both, my love...both."  
And without another word, Severus captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled   
away, Becky commented him. "You learned well."  
"Merci," he replied, smirking again. "And you, also, possess the same talent."  
Becky smiled and leaned her head against his taut chest, while Severus put his face in her   
beautifully smelling locks.. "I wanted to congratulate you," she said against his black robes, "on   
your behavior in one of your classes today."  
"Indeed?" he asked, voice muffled by her curly, blond hair. "Which class?"  
Becky let out a deep laugh against his chest that tickled him. "Your 6th year Gryfinndors and   
Slytherins."  
"Ah, so you apparently heard of my unusual actions and merits by the students," he growled with   
embarrassment.   
"Yup!" she exclaimed with glee.   
Severus then actually blushed for the first time. Becky reached up and touched the side of his   
face gently. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
Severus' eyes widened and Becky kissed him again.   
She loves me, he thought, How could that be? 


	5. I Swear It

I hope ya like this chapter too!  
  
  
Becky pulled away from the kiss and looked at Severus. She saw the look of utter shock on  
his face. Damnit!, she thought, me and my big mouth! She didn't know why she said those 3 undeniably   
scary words. It just slipped out.   
"Severus... I'm sorry," she stuttered in fear. "I didn't mean to..-."  
Severus just stared at her in amazement. Becky felt so awkward, she then started to walk   
quickly toward the door. She then started to run when she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She   
opened the door and ran down the corridor, crying in embarrassment and shame.   
Meanwhile, Severus was still standing in the same position in his office. He then realized   
that she had ran out of the room. He walked briskly to the open door and gazed out into the corridor.   
She wasn't there. He had been so stupid. How could he have just stood there when she had told him she   
loved him?! I could have at least said 'thankyou'!, he yelled at himself.   
Severus, you know you love her! So why don't you just go and bloody tell her?!, his inner   
self shouted at him.  
I am not capable of love!, he yelled back at it. Sure, I know I've told other people I love   
her, but... I could never come to tell her myself.  
That's because you're a coward, it said back.  
"Shutup!" he yelled out loud to himself.  
"Severus?"   
Snape looked up to see his fatherly figure standing in the doorway. Albus Dumbledore was   
dressed in turquoise robes, and his eyes were twinkling furiously.  
It should be illegal to look that happy and content, Severus thought.  
"I have seen Becky," he said walking toward Severus. "And she seemed very upset." Dumbledore   
studied Severus' emotionless face. He then added, "Do you, perhaps, know what caused her to become   
so upset?"  
"How am I supposed to know why my colleagues are upset!" he snapped. "It is none of my concern."  
Dumbedore smiled sadly. "I think it is of your concern. You don't need to hide it from me   
anymore, Severus, " he replied   
with amusement. "I know you two are involved... and I know you both love each other immensely."  
Severus sighed as a sign of surrender. "Indeed," he said quietly. "Albus... what am I to do?"   
"About what?" the wise, old man answered. "She loves you... you love her... I don't see a   
predicament."  
A corner of Severus mouth twitched up. "Yes.. I see how it can seem so perfect to you."  
Dumbledore smiled again and his eyes glittered even more madly.  
"I will leave you now," he said cheerfully, "so you may think of a solution to your   
saying 'I love you' problem."   
The old man then turned around and walked out of the office to leave a flabbergasted Severus.   
"He can read minds," he said to himself. "I swear it." 


	6. Insults

I hope ya like this chapter! Please review!!  
  
Becky got up from her sobbing session on her sofa and went to the bathroom. She splashed   
some cold water onto her face to help bring down the puffiness of her eyes. She had cried for an   
hour after the incident with Severus. I guess he just doesn't love me, she thought, now what am I   
going to do when I have to face him at dinner. Becky toweled her face dry and gazed up at the   
ceiling as though it was going to give her a solution to her disconsolate troubles with love.   
Becky then sighed an utter sigh up discontent and walked out of the bathroom. She went to her   
mirror to glance at herself to see how disheveled she must look.   
When she stared at her unappealing reflection, the mirror said bluntly, "Deary, you look   
terrible."   
Becky glared at mirror and grumbled, "Thanks for bringing it to my attention." Unfortunately,   
Becky's moping left her hair at disarray and her face was still considerably red and puffy. And to   
make it even worse, if that was possible, her nose was runny and irritated from the numerous times   
of blowing it. Becky sighed again and grabbed her brush that was sitting on the dresser next to   
the mirror.   
She started to pull it through her tangled hair when the mirror suggested, "Why don't you   
wear a nice dress, tonight."   
Becky raised her eyebrow a fraction of an inch and rebutted, "Why? What's the point?"   
"Well, you do have a mate now, don't you?" the mirror consulted giggling with delight.   
Becky frowned and stopped brushing her hair.   
"I'm not so sure, now," she responded quietly, more to herself than of the mirror.   
She then set the brush back down and tied her hair back in a ponytail.   
The mirror didn't seem to be affected by Becky's depressing answer, and erupted   
cheerfully, "How about your dazzling aqua dress!"   
he closet burst open and the dress came floating out in mid air toward Becky.  
"Can't I just wear some carpenter pants and a white t-shirt?" Becky asked the mirror like   
it was her mother. The mirror looked at Becky as though she had just suggested to go nude.   
"Oh my!" the mirror exclaimed. "How could you say such a thing. A pretty girl like you?   
Dressed in carpenter pants and a t-shirt?! You've got to be out of you mind!"   
Becky was beginning to get irritated by the mirror.   
"Whatever..," she murmured.   
"So you'll wear the dress!?" the mirror asked with mirth.   
"No," she said slowly. "I'm going to wear regular clothes like everybody else."   
The mirror sighed and started to fake cry. Becky was going to lose her mind if it didn't   
stop. Come on, how many times in your life had your furniture cried because you said you wouldn't  
wear a stupid dress? Becky then had enough.  
"Fine!" she yelled. "I'll wear the stupid thing!"   
The mirror jumped up happily and almost broke the mirror part when she landed.   
"But only because I would have gone nuts if you didn't stop that stupid fake crying!"   
The mirror frowned at Becky for only a second, and then returned to her normal, annoying   
self.   
"Quick, put it on! You only have 20 minutes until dinner!"   
Becky seized the dress that was floating in mid-air, and ran to the bathroom. When she   
returned, the mirror gasped in awe. Becky walked over to look at herself. When she gazed in the   
mirror, staring back at her was a very gorgeous woman. The aqua dress went down to her ankles and   
the sparkles glittered like the stars in the night sky. The neckline was elegantly low. Low enough   
to show of the very top of her bosom. The dress accentuated her body very favorably. Her curly   
lock that were tied back in a ponytail, now cascaded down to her shoulders.   
"You look breathtaking, Becky," the mirror said with gaiety.   
Becky smirked and said with sarcasm, "Yeah. I'm a real doll."   
The mirror laughed and said, "You're so much like him."   
"Who?" Becky asked dumbly. Only one other person in the school was as sarcastic as she was.   
"Why your man, of course!" the furniture vociferated.  
Becky frowned sadly,"I see."   
She then turned away from the mirror and walked out the door. She glided down the corridor   
toward the Great Hall. Her rooms were in the dungeons last month, but she decided to move up to   
the ground level. It was too cold in that part of the castle. When she arrived at the Great Hall,   
she took a deep breath, and walked inside. While she elapsed down the middle of the hall toward   
the Head Table, everybody turned to her. Becky cheeks flamed a bright red until she realized   
everybody else in the hall was dressed up too. It seems as though there is a dance tonight.  
Becky relaxed a bit, but then noticed that she was the most dressed up out of all the staff and   
students. She felt very out of place. After what seemed like a lifetime, she finally reached her   
seat. Unluckily, Becky failed to see who she had sat next to.  
  
Severus gawked at the angelic goddess sitting peacefully next to him. She looked resplendent tonight.   
He, of course, was in his usual plain, black, work robes. Keep it together, Severus, he thought, you   
don't want to have that certain physical reaction right in the beginning of dinner. While Becky was   
letting the students and staff have a look at American dentistry at its finest , Severus was shifting   
rather uncomfortably in his chair. He then regained his smooth, sardonic self.   
"You look ravishing, Becky," he purred in her ear.   
He saw her jump in her seat and turn her delicate face toward him. She looked... was it   
frightened? Severus tried again.   
" You look like some a pagan goddess," Severus murmured deeply, "with that passionate mouth   
and those eyes flickering with starfire."   
Becky smirked and Severus added, "What's the occasion?" he looked her up and down, his eyes   
locked on her golden necklace, or was he looking lower than that?. He then brought his deep, firing,   
black eyes to meet with her dazzling, grey ones.   
He continued, " I was aware that this was just a simple school dance. Is it not?"   
Becky cleared her throat and gulped. "I..uh..,"  
Severus raised an eyebrow and regarded her with amusement. Becky wouldn't let him get diversion   
by her stuttering, so she gathered up her strength and looked him in the eye with courage.   
"My mirror forced me to wear it."   
Severus chuckled deeply and sensuously which made Becky shiver with excitement.   
"I didn't know that you yielded to your furniture so obediently when they told you to do   
something."   
That was the last straw. He was drawing her in like a fish on a hook.   
She wouldn't let him, "Your head is as full of insults, as an egg is full of meat."   
Severus' eyebrows furrowed and he replied, "You don't know the meaning of 'insult'- but then   
again you don't know the meaning of most words."   
Becky then shot right back, "Don't let your mind wander. It's far too small to be let out on   
its own."   
Severus nostrils flared. He was thinking of something to say back. But before he could, Becky   
pushed him overboard.   
"You always find yourself lost in thought- it's an unfamiliar territory."   
Severus then stood up quickly and grabbed Becky's arm. He pulled her gruffly toward the door   
to the lounge on the side of the hall. The students and staff watched asthe two made their way uneasily   
toward the door. When Severus got there he slammed the door open and threw her in. She wished she didn't   
insult him, she should just have kept her mouth shut. She waited while he secured the door shut. He then   
turned around, his eyes blazing with fury. He walked up to her quickly and before she could apologize, he   
caught her lips with his in a hotheaded, impetuous kiss.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. The Poetic Professor

Review please!!!  
  
  
Becky pushed Severus away out of confusion. Why was he kissing her when only moments ago   
they were at each others throats? Severus smirked a small evil smirk. Becky furrowed her brow and  
shook her head at him like he was crazy.  
"What is your problem?" she yelled quietly. "You were pissed at me, like, 2 seconds ago   
and now your kissing me?"  
Severus grinned at her and purred, "I can't help it," he then wrapped his arms around her   
waist, but Becky kept her arms at her sides, "you turn me on when your mad."  
"But..but..I thought," there I go again, she thought, stuttering like a little kid.  
"What did you think, love?" he murmured as he kissed her lightly.  
"I thought you didn't want me?" she said slowly.  
"I see," he replied quietly. "Becky, you're all I could ever want."  
Becky smiled but still felt sad deep down inside. He still hadn't told her he loved her.   
Oh well, she thought, he may start to love me someday. She then cheered up and brought her arms   
up to his neck. She then kissed him sweetly and said, "Shall we get back to dinner."  
"As long as you come to my room afterwards," he said mischievously, his eyes glittering   
with lust.  
Okay..., she thought, I hope he means just to make out. Before she could think any more,   
she found herself being escorted back out to the Great Hall.  
When Severus and Becky went to take their seats, the staff gave them curious looks. But   
the couple just ignored them and finished their dinner.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
After the plates were vanished from the table, Dumbledore swept the house tables off to   
the side and had the dance decorations appear. Rose petals gently fell from the ceiling while   
ribbons of all sorts of colors hung from the walls. Before the band started, Dumbledore raised   
his hand in attempt to quiet down the chattering students. When they stifled their noise,   
Dumbledore began to speak, "Students and faculty, I have an announcement to make. There is a new   
teacher her at Hogwarts to take Professor Binn's place. Unfortunately, he finally realized he was   
a ghost, and decided to retire," the students clapped while George and Fred Weasley whistled. "Yes,   
yes. Calm down," he said while Snape glared at the twins. When the students calmed down, Dumbledore   
continued, "Our new professor is an American as well as Professor Sapphire. And he is also from   
New York. Please welcome, Professor Alan Rolenkov."   
The students and faculty clapped with the exception of Severus. In, through the Great Hall   
doors, came a very handsome man. He had short blond, tousled hair and was about 6 foot. He had dark   
blue eyes and tan skin. Becky thought he was very cute, but not as sexy as Severus. Alan walked up   
to the Head Table and took a seat on Becky's other side. Severus glared at him as he looked Becky  
up and down.  
He then purred, "Thou are thy lovely. More fairer than fair, beautiful than beauteous,   
truer than truth itself. Thou art fair."  
Becky smiled and said, "A poet, I see."  
He smiled and took her hand in his. Becky's hand was then suddenly wrenched out of the   
charmer's hand by Severus. A slow song started and when she looked at Snape, he was livid.   
"Let's dance, Becky," he said, clearly showing off that he knew her name.  
Becky smiled at her loved and nodded. She stood up but Alan grabbed her other hand and   
said, "Stay, O sweet and do not rise! The light that shines comes from thine eyes. The day breaks  
not, it is my heart. Because that you and I must part. Stay or else my joys will die. And perish  
in their infancy!"  
Becky laughed lightly at his charm and Severus growled, "She hates poetry!"  
Alan looked at Severus and laughed, "And you are...?"  
"Severus Snape," he said, his chin pointed upward. "The Potions Master."  
"Ah," Alan sighed, apparently not interested.   
"Becky, lets go," Severus said, pulling on her hand.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said annoyed.   
Severus looked at Alan and Becky's hands that were still being held. He needed to say   
something that would get the asshole off Becky. He then thought of it.  
"Can you please let go of my wife before I do something drastic?" 


	8. Say It!

Please review!  
  
Alan looked at Severus with brazen astonishment. He then returned to his poetic, flowing self.   
He looked at Becky's hand he was holding, which was her left, and saw the nonexistent ring on her  
finger.   
He then arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Lying will not endure me distant from this femme   
fatale," he droned, locking his deep, blue eyes with Becky's as he kissed her hand lightly.   
Severus eyes ignited with fire as his eyebrows fluted into a seething glower. He detached   
their hands by jerking Becky's left arm back instantly.  
Severus then snapped, "Attempting to steal my lover will compel me to adhere you elsewhere,   
whether I have to use physical or verbal abuse!"   
Alan withdrew his hand from Becky's slowly, his eyes ablaze with loathing. Severus took   
Becky's arm in his and pulled her roughly toward the dance floor. Becky grinned at Severus when   
they sauntered out onto the tier in which several students were dancing with their beaus. When he  
turned to wrap his arms around Becky, he noticed the pleased glow on her sweet face.   
"What?" he asked with an eyebrow doff in mock mystification.   
"Nothing," she said, her expression impassive now.   
Severus then whispered hurriedly, "I was not jealous, if that is what you are pondering!"   
"Oh, don't give me that!" she cried in glee. "If your weren't jealous," she added more seductively   
while reaching up to his hair to twist a black lock around her delicate finger, "then why did you say   
I was your bride? Hmm?"   
Snape clasped her hand abruptly and plucked it away from his ebony hair, "Please," he begged.   
"You are devising a scene!"   
"And...?" she lured on, shaking her head slowly with confusion.   
"And the students and faculty do not yet know of our situation!" he hissed promptly, glowering   
at the frolicking students that swept by.   
"And what is 'our situation'?" she questioned innocently, unquestionably reeling him into a tense   
ambuscade.   
Severus eyed her for a salience and then mewled, "You know.."   
Becky sighed at his disregarding and said, "No... I don't. Please explain?"   
Severus smiled at her and leaned down closer to kiss her, but then remembered where they   
were and drew back. He gazed into her dazzling eyes for a long moment. He's gonna say it!, she   
thought, he's gonna tell me he loves me!!   
"Well.....," go on, she thought, say it! "Because I-," yes, yes, she thought, say it!   
"Well to be frank," Becky leaned in closer, eager to not miss it if he told her what she wanted   
to hear, "I- I-" The music suddenly stopped, and Severus sighed inwardly with relief.   
He then asked quickly, "Well, looks like the song has ended. Would you like to go get   
Some punch?" He held out his arm in a sweet attempt to lead her to the snack table.   
Becky forced a smile and snuck her arm into his, "Yes."   
They then commenced toward the snack table, Severus acting alleviated.... and Becky   
appearing subdued. 


	9. Laughing Is A Wonderful Thing

dedicate this chapter to Richard Harris with all of my adoration. He was one of my favorite actors and still is. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
As the couple ascended towards the snack table, Severus checked his watch. Becky had gotten him a nice Swiss Army watch last week. He, amazingly, loved it.  
"Damn," he cursed silently.  
Becky glanced at his dispirited face with puzzlement.   
He looked at her, and with a frown he grumbled, "I have a potion brewing in my office that needs to be tended to."   
Becky forced a little smile and replied, "Will you be back soon?"  
"Not likely," he responded, somewhat bleak.  
Becky pouted and enveloped her arms around his neck and complained, "Who am I to dance with?"  
Snape looked at the prancing students and professors on the dance floor. He then scowled as he laid his eyes upon the charming, handsome, Alan Rolenkov. Becky saw his sneer and followed his gaze to his object of hatred. Becky giggled and then Severus started to glower at her.  
"What?!" he snapped at Becky's giggling. "It should be illegal to have women giggle."  
"Don't you giggle, Severus?" she asked innocently.  
"Of course not!" he snapped while Becky started to laugh even harder. "Men do not giggle!" He then glanced back at his rival who was now 'giggling' with Professor Sprout. "Except for that one," he added grimly.   
Becky looked at the tittering man and started to cackle even louder. Severus then let out a little chortle at the sight of Becky in hysterics. His chortling became laughing.... then it became howls of laughter.   
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, sat two confused Gryfinndors. Ron and Hermione's eyes were wide open as they stared at their most hated professor who was laughing so hard his eyes were watering.   
"Harry," Ron asked his friend sitting next to him, without bringing his eyes away from Snape. "Is he really-?"  
"Yes, Ron." Harry answered happily. "He is." Harry was surprised how Becky had changed him so much. He was the only student who knew of their relationship.  
  
Becky and Severus somehow maneuvered themselves over to a corner of the hall to sit and breath. When they calmed down, Becky turned her face to Severus and said, "I have never laughed so hard in my entire life!"  
"And I as well," he replied with a big grin.  
Becky smiled back but then gasped. Severus!" she said quickly. "Your potion!"  
Severus didn't waist any time. He cursed under his breath and hurried toward the door. When he was out of sight, Becky suddenly felt an emptiness in her heart. It was as though they both had a piece of a heart and when they were together, the pieces joined to form one.   
"May I?" Becky heard a familiar voice say from in front of her. She looked up and was greeted by a gleaming, white grin.   
"Sure," Becky said glumly, plainly not interested in the man that was now seated beside her.  
Becky knew he was staring at her, but didn't turn to stare back. She looked straight ahead, acting as though he wasn't even there.   
"Say, you're really not being courted by that bastar- ...bat, are you?" he asked suddenly, making Becky jump.   
Becky then turned to look at him with a fake smile on her face. "Take my advice," she cautioned slowly. "Grasp your ears firmly...," she said sweetly and then snapped, "and pull your head out of your ass!"  
Becky then stood up with triumph and swept outside onto the balcony. 


	10. An Unwanted Kiss

I hope ya like this chapter!  
  
  
Becky walked to the railing and leaned on it, gazing out into the dark hedges, full of   
students who were either kissing or taking walks. It was usually Severus' job to find them, yell   
at them, and deduct points from their houses.   
Becky then heard footsteps approach from behind her. She wished it wasn't Alan. He had   
just acted like a total bastard! Earlier he was a charming gentlemen, then he suddenly acted...   
well... normal. He didn't speak in poetic form like he did when he was around Severus. Becky had   
a feeling he just acted poetic to make Severus feel lower than him. What a creep, she thought,   
Severus can be just as poetic!   
The person who had approached her was now standing next to her, staring out into the hedges   
like she was. She looked to see who it was from the corner of her left eye and saw that it was   
Albus. She sighed with relief and turned her head fully to acknowledge him with a big, sweet   
smile. He beamed back, his eyes glittering maddeningly.   
"What do you think of Professor Kolenkov?" he asked with glee.  
Becky smiled and started, "He's...," a bastard, she thought. Then lied quickly when she   
realized she hadn't said anything yet, "nice."  
Becky could tell Dumbledore didn't believe her.   
"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Then I gather you wouldn't mind to escort him to his rooms?"  
Becky sighed inwardly. "I suppose," she replied slowly. "When did he want me to show him   
where they are?"  
"Now would be pleasant," a voice said from the balcony entrance doors.   
Becky turned around and saw the fake-poetic professor standing there. Boy, did she want   
to smack that evil smirk off he had on his stupid little face!  
"Fine," she said with a fake smile. "His rooms are, unfortunately, across from mine,   
correct?"  
Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.  
"Very well," she said as she led her own way out the balcony door. She turned around to   
find Alan who was following closely behind her.   
She walked in long strides and, unluckily, Alan had long strides too. He was pacing right  
next to her. Becky kept her gaze straight ahead of her.   
"I'm sorry," he said quietly.   
Becky laughed and kept walking. When she reached her rooms, she pointed to the painting   
of Rasputin which was across from her rooms.   
"Tell the painting what you want for your password." She said from across the corridor as  
Alan stood in front of his painting. Becky continued, "You can change it as much as you want. All   
your belongings will be in there already. Is there anything else you require?" she asked in   
boredom.   
"Yes," he replied.  
"Well then?" she asked impatiently.   
Alan suddenly walked briskly across the room and grabbed Becky's arms. He pulled her to   
him and crushed his lips on hers. Becky tried to push him away, but he was too strong. She then   
kneed him in the groin and he let go quickly. He grabbed himself and fell to the ground.   
"Touch me again and you'll have to answer to my bastard... oh excuse me, it was bat wasn't   
it?!" she yelled.  
He pulled himself up slowly and said, "Bitch!"  
"It's extreme bitch!" she corrected. "Get it right!"  
She then told the painting her password and it swung open. She stepped inside and the   
painting closed behind her, leaving a livid professor behind. 


	11. Turning Away Too Soon

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reviewin'! This chapter happens at the same time the last chapter did.  
  
  
When Severus finished improving the potion he was working on, he went over and collapsed in his desk chair. He pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket inside his robe and wiped the trickling sweat off of his brow. Standing over a boiling potion for only a scarce minute is enough to make you perspire greatly. He checked his watch and realized it was the usual time that Becky headed back for her rooms. He would catch her in the corridor to give her a little good night kiss, which usually turned into an erotic, frenzied kiss. He stood up and arched his back, which made a slight cracking noise that sounded as though he hadn't stretched his back in years. He was unquestionably in the mood for one of Becky's expertise, soothing, hypnotic massages. Severus then made his way toward her rooms.  
When he reached her corridor, he stopped abruptly as he saw Becky kissing that corrupted cad Alan Kolenkov. He then turned quickly as he headed his way back toward his office, angry with himself that he could ever believe that Becky actually wanted to be with him. It was a pity that he turned and walked elsewhere at the same exact time Becky pushed Alan away.   
  
  
Okay I know. Shortest chapter in the world. I promise you that there will be no more laughably short chapters in this story. 


	12. True Love Isn't Easy

I hope you like this chapter!  
  
  
Becky ran into the bathroom to wash her mouth vastly severe with soap. Just thinking of that bastard kissing her made her shake with nausea. I really should report him to Dumbledore, she thought, but that would be too messy . . . and the other professors might presume Severus and I are romantically involved. She remembered how uncomfortable he was around her in public, even though he didn't show it physically. But that was precisely what he was concerned about. Sometimes he would get the urge to kiss her, but quickly remembered he was in public. He would tell her how, sometimes, she would look so resplendent, he wasn't sure if he could keep his snake in its cage. And it would be quite embarrassing if a student noticed his reaction to her radiance if he was not able to keep himself under constraint.   
When Becky finished scrubbing her mouth and brushing her teeth, multiple times, she walked out into her bedroom and changed into her silk, black nightgown. After this, she threw on her fluffy, white robe and her fuzzy, green slippers. She loved to slide down the corridor with them because the bottom was not rubber. She giggled to herself as she remembered the time Severus saw her skidding down the corridor and laughing hysterically when she fell on her bottom. He hadn't even helped her up. She recollected how angry she was at him when he just walked by, a look on his face that said, "You are the most childish, unladylike, person I have ever met." Becky frowned as she thought of his old demeanor. He didn't have anyone to be with then, though, she thought. But now he's all mine and I love him!, she cried with goofy delight to herself, as a head-over-heels-in-love look cast on her face. She then slipped into a daydream of Severus and her lying on a beach in California. . .   
Becky then suddenly woke up from her daydream splendor and started toward Severus' rooms. She couldn't live another minuscule minute without seeing his handsome face.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was in his rooms depressed over the days events. He sat on his huge bed and mused the same thing over and over again.  
"How could I have been so stupid!?" he would yell at the pillow as he punched it with all of his might. "Of course she doesn't really love me," he would murmur to himself, "it was all just a game. I was actually starting to believe that she really did want me!" Severus stood up and leaned his forehead against the post of the bed as he closed his eyes really hard, his brow crinkling up in thought. "What. Is. My. Problem!" he murmured between hits of his head against the post. "Just forget her, Severus," he told himself. "You'll forget her by tomorrow if not in the next hour. . .," Severus then leaned his head back and looked at the patterns on the ceiling, trying to get the picture of her beautiful face from his mind which was usually always there. Even when he was scolding a student, her face did not even attempt to fade away from his head. He looked at the comforter on his bed and pounded his fist against the bed post in frustration as he failed to deteriorate Becky's lovely face out of his brain. He then walked briskly over to his bookshelf and pulled an issue of "Potions Weekly" out of the row of books and magazines. He stared at the cover for a moment and shook it threateningly as though saying to it "You fail to rid her off my mind, I will personally burn you until you are a worthless pile of ashes!"  
He walked over to his sofa and sat down in an almost nervous way. He opened up the magazine and started to skim through it ridiculously fast. If there were an observer in the room, they would be able to clearly tell that he was not even thinking about the magazine.  
There was suddenly a small thunk behind him. It sounded as though a book had fallen off the shelf. He altered around and saw Becky standing in the middle of the room, a book at her feet. Severus' heart started to pump wildly. . . out of tension and excitement as of her presence.   
"Sorry," she said gleefully as she picked up the heavy volume and walked it back over to the bookshelf.  
"You did that purposefully?," he asked, an eyebrow quirked up in wonder.   
Becky gave him one of her 100 watt smiles and Severus felt his heart rate go up another notch. He wouldn't be surprised if she could actually see his heart beating in his chest. He felt incredibly vulnerable, but covered it up exceedingly well.  
Becky nodded at his earlier question as she walked over and sat next to him on the sofa. She gazed at him longingly and he maneuvered slightly. She noticed this and tilted her head in confusion, but didn't take her grey eyes from his deep, black ones. After a long pause, Severus started to feel awkward under her gaze and said in a croaky voice from not talking for awhile, "You're staring."   
That's all he could think to say. Becky shook her head without taking her gaze from him," No, no, not really," she murmured as she moved closer. "I'm just lost in your eyes. . . Severus. . . I've fallen for you like a blind roofer."  
Severus let out a chuckle that he could not have stopped even if he tried. Becky then suddenly obtained his lips with hers in a sweet, sedating kiss. Severus couldn't help himself. He responded quite urgently and he pried her lips open with his snake-like tongue and started to probe her mouth. She then pulled away slightly.  
"I don't think we should get into anything too hot-headed here," she said breathless as Severus started to trail soft kisses down her neck.  
Severus suddenly stopped and snarled quite unexpectedly, "You sure clung onto that rat- bastard Kolenkov quickly."  
Becky pulled away even farther with her mouth agape, "What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is. . .," he endeavored, annoyed with her denial, "you could have least found somewhere more private if you were planning on seducing Kolenkov!"  
Becky's mouth formed an 'O' at his last insult. She then gave him a pleading look and said quickly, "Severus, let me explain-"  
"There is nothing to explain!" he snarled as he stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. "You clearly don't want me anymore so instead of telling me honestly," he stressed the word 'honestly', "you go and kiss him in your corridor where you thought I would be sooner or later to see you!"  
Becky then yelled at him, "No! It wasn't like that!" She stood up and walked over to him. "And if you have any respect for me at all, than you will at least give me a chance to explain to you why!"  
Severus then suddenly opened the door and walked out on her. He slammed it shut and she was standing there in confusion and frustration. It would have been funny if not for the situation. A moment later he walked in again and snarled, "This is my room! You're the one that is supposed to leave!"   
"I am not leaving until you let me clarify things for you!" she screamed in aggravation.  
"No, I will not hear anything from you!" he shouted. "It is your fault you deceived me! I should have known you were an impotent wench!"  
Before he knew it, a hard hand slapped him right across the face. He turned his head back and brought his hand up to his lip and brought it down to look at it. Blood. She had actually hit him.   
"You vermin-ridden war-mongering pseudo-genius smegging ape!" Becky yelled at the top of her lungs.   
Severus raised an eyebrow in confusion. What does that mean, he mused.  
"Severus?" she said quietly. "He forced the kiss on me. You must've stopped looking when I pushed him away. For God's sake, Severus! I kicked him in the damn balls!"  
Severus looked at her for a minute then said, "I don't believe you."  
A tear escaped Becky's eye and it rolled down her soft cheek. "Then I guess if you can't trust me. . . then. . . we'll never be able to be together."   
She then turned slowly and walked out the door. When she closed it behind her she burst into tears and ran toward her room.   
Severus heard her cries from where he was and he walked over and sat on the couch. His eyes were quite watery and his throat was tight. He didn't know if he could hold back his own sadness. 


	13. Flirting With The Enemy

I hope you appreciate this chapter!  
  
  
The next day, breakfast was a very bothersome engagement. When Becky had reached the Head Table, she realized that the only seat left was right next to Severus. She took her seat next to him in a very nervous way. When he glanced at her, she shot him a scowl that said "I didn't want to sit here!" He didn't look too pleased about it either as he glared right back at her.   
"You look terrible," Professor Kolenkov said from the other side of her.  
She glared at him too. She knew her face was puffy from last nights crying. She didn't need him to remind her of how awful she looked. So she decided to insult him to make herself feel better.  
"Stop talking to yourself," she said dumbly.  
Dammit, she thought, that's all you could think of. Becky heard Snape grunt from beside her, which was probably supposed to be some sort of demented laugh.  
"You would make a good exchange student," Becky commented unexpectedly.  
"Do you think so?" Alan asked sarcastically.  
"Yes," she said. "We might be able to exchange you for someone friendly and clever."  
Alan laughed a quiet, idiotic laugh, "You know," he murmured. "I had no idea I would ever meet someone like you here."  
Becky faked a smile and said, "I had no idea they would ever let someone like you in here."  
He laughed again and said, "I have a feeling I could make you very happy."  
"Why, are you leaving?"   
"Try imagining you're in love with me," he replied, in the mood for a game.  
Becky realized where this conversation was going and noticed that Snape was listening to their every word. Hmm, she thought, if I flirt with Kolenkov a bit, maybe Severus will come crawling back to me on his knees . . . begging me to forgive him . . . angry with himself that he ever let me go . . . perfect . . .   
"My imagination doesn't stretch that far," she allured softly, leaning over the table and resting her chin in her raised hand.  
"When I roll across my satin sheets at night, the sound reminds me of you," he purred.  
"What . . . while I'm eating a bag of chips?"  
"You take my breath away," he tried again.  
"She tries, but you keep on breathing again!" the man growled from the other side of Becky. "Quit the talk! It is most annoying!"  
Becky smiled and continued to finish her breakfast while Severus fumed over the recent conversation between Becky and Alan. 


	14. Ah, The Sweet Taste Of Revenge

A pointless chapter, but I just had to have Severus get revenge on Becky since she flirted with Alan in the last chapter.  
  
So, Severus thought while he poked at his eggs, she thinks she can make me envious, eh? And have me make a fool out of myself by showing my jealousy in front of the whole staff? I can't believe the looks the staff gave me when I told them to stop chattering. Well, he thought, there are always opportunities for revenge. . .  
  
  
Becky's day went fairly well until her Art class that she taught with Severus. The class took place after lunch, so she left early to set up supplies in the room. When she reached the art room, it turned out to be a mess. The floor was exceptionally dirty. Becky glanced at the closet that held all her muggle tools in it.   
"This room could use a good muggle vacuuming," she thought as she walked over to her cabinet. She opened it and took out the Hoover vacuum. She transfigured a picture on the wall into an electric outlet. Becky knew that with a flick of her wand she could clean the place up, but she had plenty of time and felt like doing work for a change. She walked over to the outlet and plugged the vacuum in. When she was all set to clean, she pushed the button and it started up. She started to move it across the floor quickly as she realized what time it was. Severus would be down here any minute.  
  
After lunch, Severus headed down to the art room. When he got closer, he heard the most annoying noise. It sounded like some sort of. . . monster. He quickened his pace and when he reached the door to the classroom, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Becky rolling the vacuum across the floor with her back to him. Severus could tell it was a muggle machine because of the outlet she had on the wall next to the door. He walked over to the outlet, and pulled the plug out quickly with a slight spark.   
  
Becky was happily cleaning when it suddenly turned off. She thought she heard someone pull the plug out, so she turned around to find Severus walking toward her. She followed the wire of the vacuum to the plug witch was peacefully laying on the floor. She brought her gaze back up to Severus who had now walked past her and took a seat at the desk. He lifted his legs to rest on the top of the desk and leaned back in the chair, giving her a piercing look. Becky didn't want to put up with him, so she picked up the vacuum and walked into the office. Severus stood up quickly and walked over to the cord which was now slithering on the floor. Becky set the vacuum into its spot and started to pull on the cord while Severus watched the plug part get closer and closer to him. Becky didn't know that he was standing there on account of the wall of the office being in the way. When the plug got closer and closer to Severus he suddenly stomped his foot on the cord and it stopped moving. Inside the office, Becky tried to pull the wire again, but it didn't budge. She walked over to the door and looked out to see Severus standing on it, his hands on his hips, looking around the room as though he had no idea his foot was on the cable. Becky grinned evilly and walked back to the side of the office so Severus couldn't see her. She wrapped both hands around the cord, ready to pull back with all her might. She was ready to laugh her ass off when he would fall back to the ground. Right when she pulled the cord back, putting all her weight on it, Severus obviously knew what she was going to do and lifted his foot from the cord. Becky went flying into the wall. From out in the classroom, Severus heard a big crash and clatters of all sorts. He smirked with triumph and whistled while he walked back to his chair, acting as though he had no idea what happened.   
Now we're even, he thought with a devilish grin. 


	15. Untrustworthy?

Becky walked out of the office, her face livid and her hair tousled about. She had a cut on her   
ip and she was limping. Severus turned around and saw her state. He grunted an awkward laugh. He   
got up from his chair and walked over to the angrily panting Becky. He did feel somewhat bad, but.  
. . well. . . she deserved it.  
"When is this going to stop?" she suddenly asked very calmly and quietly.   
Severus would have wanted her to yell. When she gave him that sweet, little look of utter  
wonder, his heart broke in shame. But he would never show her that's how he felt.  
"Define 'this'," he replied, his voice somewhat croaky.   
"Cut the shit, will you!?" she yelled. Severus felt much better now.  
"Fine," he snapped. "Alright. . .," he pointed a finger in the direction of the office   
and said, "You want to know why I did that? Because you were being a insufferable minx with that   
Alan bastard! You know I get jealous easily and don't tell me you didn't flirt with him for that   
very reason, to make me shake with envy!"  
"Okay!" she shouted then added more quietly. "I did that because I wanted to make you   
jealous and crawl back to me. . . begging me to forgive you," her voice was rising during this   
that now it was a shout again, "and actually giving me just one fricken chance to explain to you   
about that undeniably disgusting episode with Alan!"  
Severus stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. Of course she wants Alan, he thought,   
a gorgeous woman like her would be with different men all the bloody time! She could never stick   
with a man and one man only. . . especially me.  
"You're quite an actress," he replied in a whisper of fury. "But I don't appreciate lies."  
Becky shook her head and finally said, "It's over then. You can't trust me and it won't work.   
You can't have a good relationship without trust. I put my trust in you. I know of your past and   
I've forgotten it, and you should as well. So please Severus, if this is another act on your part  
to push me away for my safety from your past. . . I beg of you to tell me now."  
Severus knew it had a tiny bit to do with his past, but it was mostly of her untrustworthy   
self.   
"No, Becky. It is not about that," he replied quietly, his heart breaking.   
He didn't want to lose her. . he loved her so much. Becky also didn't want him out of   
her life. They both wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. But Severus didn't know why   
he wouldn't let himself let her explain to him about the disgusting kiss he saw. It was ridiculous!   
"Explain about it," he mumbled.   
Becky looked up at him with a small smile on her face and started her excuse, "Well, I was   
walked back to my rooms with Alan, unfortunately, because Albus asked me to show him his rooms. Then   
well. . . he grabbed me in the corridor and forced the kiss on me. I suppose you saw us right after   
he grabbed me and turned away when I pushed him away-,"  
Becky stopped suddenly when she saw the way Severus was looking at her. She could tell   
that he didn't believe her.   
"Severus," she begged. "You have to believe me!"  
"I will ask Alan about it-,"  
"You fool, you know he's just going to deny it!"  
"So now you're saying that it's not true!?"  
"Okay," she started. "Did I say that? No, I didn't. Now stop being so blind. You know the   
only man I could ever want is you! And if you really feel something for me. . . then you shouldn't   
need to ask him in order to believe the truth. . ."  
Right before Severus was going to speak, the students bustled into the room and took their   
seats. Becky took a deep breath and fixed her hair. She gave him one last discomforting look and   
walked to her desk. Severus looked around at the students that had filed in the room with his usual   
sneer back on.   
The whole lesson was quite an awkward situation. 


	16. Kolenkov's Punishment

As soon as the last, uncomfortable class of the day ended, Severus made his way to Kolenkov's   
office. He walked in the bright room and sat down at a desk. After a minute or so, Alan walked in  
to find Severus' feet up on his desk of papers, a sneer on his face. As soon as he saw Alan enter,   
he stood up quickly, purposefully knocking some of the papers off the desk, and walked over to him   
quickly, the anger evident on his face. Snape approached Alan briskly and he succeeded in backing  
Alan up against the hard, stone wall. Severus brought his hand up to Alan's neck and pushed him up   
against the wall.   
"Did you force Becky into kissing you after the dance!?" he sneered in Alan's face.  
Alan started to choke and Snape suddenly dropped him, watching him slither down the wall   
onto the ground.   
Alan then stood up, rubbed his neck and yelled, "What the hell do think you're doing?!"  
Severus brought his hand up to Kolenkov's neck again as a threat of choking him again and   
snarled, "Answer my question correctly, or I swear I will make your life a living hell, and I mean   
a LIVING HELL!"   
Alan remembered his hurtful encounter with Becky after the dance and said slowly, "If I told   
you the truth. . . would you tell Dumbledore?"  
Severus let him go and said, "So you did?"  
"Yes," Alan replied, but then added quickly. "But I promise I'll never do it again-,"  
Alan couldn't finish his sentence on account of the hard fist that had just been punched into   
his face. He fell to the ground and held his eye, while the blood from his nose was flowing slowly.   
"That's for kissing Becky!" he yelled.   
Severus then pulled Alan up by his sleeve and punched him again. Alan flew back into the hard   
wall and slid down to the ground. He then got up slowly and rammed his own fist into Severus' eye as   
hard as he could. Severus clapped his hand over his eye and shouted loudly. He then punched Alan back   
in the stomach twice. Kolenkov had had enough. He fell down to the ground and curled up, rocking back   
and forth with pain. Severus gave him one last sneer and left the room, headed quickly towards Becky's   
rooms. 


	17. True Love

Tony Rich Project, Nobody Knows  
  
Wish I'd told her how I felt, then maybe she'd be here right now, but instead. . .  
I pretended I'm glad you went away,  
These four walls closing more everyday,  
And I'm dyin' inside,  
And nobody knows it but me,  
Like a clown I put on a show,  
The pain is real even if nobody knows,  
And I'm cryin' inside,  
And nobody knows it but me,  
Why didn't I say, the things I needed to say,  
How could I let my angel get away,  
Now my world is just a tumblin' down,  
I can say it so clearly, but you're nowhere around,  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad,  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had,  
And I'm missin' you,  
And nobody knows it but me,  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two,  
And I'm nobody without someone like you,  
I'm tremblin' inside,  
And nobody knows it but me,  
I lie awake it's quarter past three,  
I'm screamin' at night if I thought you'd here me,  
Yeah, my heart is callin' you,  
And nobody knows it but me,  
How blue can I get, you could ask my heart,  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart,  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel,  
A million years from now you know I'll be lovin' you still,  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad,  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had,  
And I'm missin' you,  
And nobody knows it but me,  
Nobody, nobody, but me. . .  
Tomorrow mornin' I'm hittin' the dusty road,  
Gonna find you where ever, ever you might go,  
And I'm gonna unload my heart,  
And hope you come back to me,  
Yeah, sad when the nights are lonely. . .  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad,  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had,  
And I'm missin' you,  
And nobody knows it but me. . .  
  
After Becky was done cleaning up the paint supplies, she slowly started to walk back to her rooms. During her whole Art class, she had been thinking about Severus. Why should I even care about him anymore, she would say to herself, if he can't trust me. . . well. . . the hell with him. Even if he does find out that I was telling him the truth, she thought, and we got back together. . . I wouldn't be able to rely on him to trust me if we got into anymore strange situations. . .  
Becky had finally reached her room. She stood outside the door for a minute, thinking a bit more of what she would do if Severus came crawling back to her. . . like she wanted him to do in the first place. But, she just couldn't take him back. . . after what he did to her. Trust was one of the most important things in a good relationship. And Severus certainly didn't have the courage to have faith in her. Becky then suddenly had the impression that the reason he was like that. . .was because of his past. She surely didn't deny the possibility that he had these trusting problems because of events in his past when people would lie to him constantly. But still, she thought, he should know better than to think that I would lie to him!   
"Becky?" a deep, croaky voice said behind her.   
Becky knew who it was from the start. She turned around to see Severus Snape. His chest was rising and falling quite rapidly. She guessed that he must have ran down here in a hurry. His eyes were blazing with. . . was it repentance?   
"I believe you," he droned deeply as he moved closer to her.   
Becky backed up until her back was against the wall. Her heart started to beat profoundly fast.   
"Why?" she asked slowly. "Did you go and ask Kolenkov?"  
"Yes," he replied, annoyed with himself. "But I am deeply sorry for that and for not letting you explain in the first place," he took a deep, ragged breath and continued. "I shouldn't have even asked that bastard! I should have known that you wouldn't lie to me!"   
Becky started to turn around and open the door to her room. She set her hand on the doorknob, but Severus hand clapped down over hers.   
"Please," he begged. "Forgive me."  
Becky opened the door and walked inside. She turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry, Severus."  
She was about to close the door when Severus threw his arm in the way. She opened it back up again and gave Severus a sad smile.  
"Becky. . .," he whispered. "I lo-," he paused here.   
Becky stared at him with eyes that urged him to say it. Only say it if you mean it, Severus told himself. He suddenly reflected back on everything that Becky had done to him. He remembered the time he saved Becky from Voldemort. He would have never done that if he weren't madly in love with her. He also remembered the recent dance, and when she made him laugh harder than he ever thought possible. Nobody, except her, could ever make him laugh like that, let alone chuckle. He then recollected the way her mere presence made him excited in places he never knew existed. . .except a certain part. Severus remembered how she would look at him as though. . . she could look at nothing else but him. He loved everything about her. He absolutely loved the way she would make him feel so content. The way she would tell him she wanted him and no one else but him. The way she would melt into his arms, and get so excited just by hearing him speak. The way her knees buckled when he would just barely kiss her. The way she, amazingly, found him so incredibly sexy and handsome. But mostly, he remembered the time she told him she loved him. And he loved her too. And it was about time he let her know.  
"I love you," he practically whispered.   
Becky smiled with tears in her eyes and opened the door further. Severus took her hand and continued, "Becky, I love you more than I thought possible. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I've been truly, madly, and deeply in love with you. I didn't think it was even possible to love somebody with every fibre of my being, until you came along. I love you more than you can understand. And well. . . frankly, I love every single thing about you," he brought his hand up to her face and said quietly, "I love your beauty," he brought his hand down and let it rest on her waist, "Your body," he then let go and added, "Your personality, your kindness and- well. . . there's nothing I would want more than to be with you. And if I lose you. . .I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life."  
Becky's watery eyes started to send tears of love and happiness down her rosy cheeks. She then suddenly choked out, "I love you!" and flung her arms around Severus. They held each other for a couple seconds, and she drew away, wiping her tears away. She looked at Severus' damp shoulder and laughed and she let some more tears fall.   
"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I didn't mean to use your shoulder as a tissue."  
Severus chuckled and said, "You can use me and my body for whatever you desire."  
Becky suddenly noticed the dirtiness of the comment and hit Severus playfully on the shoulder. He laughed and pulled her to him, as he claimed her lips with his in a most frenzied, sensual kiss. She pulled away for a short breath, and then captured his lips back again. Severus' hands started to explore her perfect body while Becky caressed his taut chest. She then brought her hands up to his ebony, silky hair and started to tangle her fingers into it, while her tongue fought a war with his.  
Suddenly somebody cleared their throat from the end of the corridor. Becky and Severus pulled away quickly. Severus ran a hand threw his tussled hair as Becky straightened her shirt out. They turned around to see Professor Mcgonagall. She had a very stern look on that said "What a great example for the students and faculty."   
"Dinner had commenced 20 minutes ago," she firmly said. "And Albus had sent me down to see where you two were and. . . I imagine you have finished with. . .," she shifted uncomfortably, "whatever you were performing. . . so you should walk down to the Great Hall at once."  
Becky giggled slightly, which made Mcgonagall glare at her. Severus had apparently recaptured his charming, sardonic self and brushed past Becky. Becky laughed mentally at the idea that Severus was still determined to hide their relationship from Minerva, even thought she had caught them in the act. Becky smiled to herself as she followed Severus to the Great Hall. She had her man back. . . and he had finally told her he loved her! 


	18. Love, Passion, Lust

Thanks to those awesome people who like to click that little, purple button down at the bottom and leave reviews! Keep pushing it! Would this chapter be considered rated R?  
  
When Becky and Severus reached their dining places, they realized that most of the students were looking at them with curiosity on their nosy faces. Becky hoped they didn't suspect anything between her and Severus. Becky suddenly jumped when she felt a hand grab her knee. She looked up in surprise at the owner of the hand who was, naturally, Severus. She smiled at him and scrunched her eyebrows together in a questioning look. His face was extremely serious, but Becky swore she saw a corner of his lip jitter up. She mocked him by making the corner of her mouth spasm up in an awkward smirk. Severus chuckled deeply, and Becky declared she felt the bass of his resonant chuckle vibrate in her chest. The chuckle gave proof to her earlier suspicion of his brisk grin.   
Becky then took her hand from the tabletop and caressed Severus' hand gently, that was now resting on her upper thigh. He gave her another one of his unbalanced twitches of his mouth and began to consume his food. Becky smiled to herself and did the same. Their hands did not detach at all throughout the whole feast.   
  
When the evening started to don off, Becky and Severus retired. They were headed toward Severus' rooms, which Becky had only been in twice. She was looking forward to seeing his collection of books and literature. She, of course, wouldn't be interested in his Potions texts, but he did have taste when it came to muggle literature. When they reached the statue of Athena, Severus stopped abruptly. He walked over to the statue and looked behind him to see if Becky was following him or not. When he saw she wasn't, he motioned her over with his hand.   
"This is another entrance to my rooms," he explained to Becky, who was now beside him. "You would never be able to guess my password."  
"Wanna bet?" she challenged, the dare visible in her sparkling frosty eyes.  
Severus smiled a full smile and asked, "Name the price."  
"I don't want money," she replied with mischief.  
"Then what do you want?" he purred.  
Becky licked her lips, which made them glossy like soaked satin. Severus' eyes flickered down from her eyes to her sensual mouth. He reminded himself how they felt just like they appeared. He remembered her lips' taste. . . like some sort of appetizing, mouth-watering, red wine. He couldn't believe he was chilling just at the thought of her lips! He saw them move, but couldn't adjudicate what she was speaking. All he heard was a rumble of her soft, electrifying voice. He let his eyes wander down her flawless, intact body. He just could not calm himself without some diversion.  
"Severus?!" she said for the fortieth time. "Is it anti-smile? Oh, how about Slytherin's Rock My World? No wait, it's I Hate Harry Potter. No? Hmm. How about-,"  
Becky suddenly gasped when Severus grabbed her arm and said urgently to the statue, "Harry Potter Is My Hero."  
The Athena Statue swung out and Severus pulled the cackling Becky in. She looked around and noticed that this was his bed chamber. She laughed even harder when she saw the fluffy, bunny slippers on the side of his huge bed.  
"Those were a gift from Dumbledore," he explained with a sigh. "I didn't want to make him feel unwholesome, so I decided I would use them. But not because I like them!" Becky started to laugh harder. "To tell you the truth, I think they are exceedingly hideous." Becky was laughing so hard now that she threw herself on the bed and buried her head in his pillow so she wouldn't wake up the entire school.  
Severus chuckled slightly and the sight. He then started to laugh. . . harder. . . and harder. Now he was in hysterics. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Becky's shaking form. He could hear her muffled howls and he laid down next to her, still laughing just as hard.  
"But they do serve a good purpose," he said when they both calmed down. "My feet are especially warm when the nights are cold and bitter."  
"There are also other ways to keep warm," Becky said before she could stop herself.   
Severus smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She was lying on her back on the bed, so they were in a very. . . sexual position. Their kiss grew with passion and lust. Becky rolled over on top of Severus and he continued to caress her and ravish her mouth. He pulled away and kissed her cheek, neck, and shoulder. His hands urgently went to the clasp of her shirt, but Becky brushed his hand away just before he was about to pop it open.   
He attempted to unfasten it again, but she just whisked his hand away. He tried again, but this time she pushed him away and sat up. Only the top buttons of her shirt were undone, but it was enough to show a bit more than was needed. He crawled over behind her and sat next to her.  
"We can't," she said. "I have morals and. . ."   
"I understand," he said quickly. "I, too, have morals. It's just that. . . well. . . you're the first. . well. . only woman that's ever made me lose control and try to. . . well. . ."  
Becky smiled at the thought of being his only woman.   
"But at any rate," he took both of Becky's hands and looked into her eyes. "If I am to have you, which I exceptionally wish that someday I will. I want to have you all to myself. No doubt, no hesitation. . .," being smiled nervously. She had never talked about this subject with any of her other boyfriends. "In our own cozy bed. . ."  
Becky stood up quickly and asked, "Are you implying something?"   
"Not exactly. . .no. What do you mean, indifferently?  
"Well," she started, not sure how to explain it without embarrassing him. "I'm not going to. . .well. . . give myself to anyone until I'm married."  
Severus nodded and said, "Yes, I understand that."  
Becky smiled at the thought of him already fathoming their future together.  
"I just have one question," she said. Severus nodded for her to continue. "When you were. . .a. . .um. . .you know. . . did you ever. . .you know. . .with other women?"  
Severus looked very uncomfortable with the fact that she was asking him about his past. It's time to tell her, he thought.   
"I have never taken advantage of a woman, even when I was a Death Eater. And I never actually killed anyone. . . but I made poisons for Voldemort to use."  
"That's all you did?" she asked, relief sweeping over her.  
Severus nodded and Becky then asked, "You've never been with. . . a woman, right?"  
"Never. Like I said, I have ethics too. What about you?"  
"Of course not!" she exclaimed.  
Severus grinned and Becky then realized her was kidding. She leapt on him and he fell back on the bed with Becky on top of him. They started to kiss again when Severus suddenly pulled away.  
"We probably shouldn't get started again," he said. "Especially when we're both laying on my bed."  
Becky gave him one last kiss and stood up. She went to the door and gave him one last kiss, which was a butterfly kiss.   
"Goodnight, my seducing, sweet prince!"  
"Goodnight, my love!"  
Becky smiled and then left. After learning a bit more about Severus and his past, she was starting to love him even more. . . if that was possible. 


	19. The Sweetest Dream

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had loads of homework and stuff. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and keep reviewing!  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the upper half of the sun over the ocean disappear. The beach was dark and starry. The sand was warm beneath her body and she felt content. She sat up and gazed around, searching for another being on the small island she was on. Two small, scuttling birds scooted down the shore and started to peck urgently at the sand, fumbling for some kind of nourishment. She suddenly felt alone and frigid. She felt as though something was missing on this wonderful, peaceful haven she had woken up on. Suddenly, anxious and scared of being unaccompanied, she stood up rapidly and ran down the beach. She ran on and on, but couldn't find what she was investigating. The funny thing was, she didn't have any idea what she was looking for. All she knew is that if she didn't find whatever it was, she would die of frustration and languish. After looking for the unknown diversion for what seemed about a year, she sat down and laid back down on the warm sand. She felt empty and lost. Maybe, she thought, if I closed my eyes and slept, I would wake up out of this evil yet wonderful abode.  
A slight rustling of sand beside her made her aware that she was, indeed, not alone, but before she could open her eyes she distinctly heard someone leaning over her, and warm lips brushed against hers. Happiness flooded her, and she returned the kiss instantly, eagerly, her lips clinging when it seemed the concealed man would have moved away, curving her arms around his shoulders, spreading her hands on warm cloth, keeping her eyes tightly closed as his mouth suddenly hardened on hers and the kiss deepened.  
She had never kissed anyone like this before. . . or had she? She recognized the bittersweet lips and the faint smell of herbs.   
He coaxed her mouth open, and her breathing quickened as desire unfolded inside her. Her body went taut and she thought that for a moment he held his breath, before the kiss became gentler, soft and drugging.   
When at last he drew away she opened her eyes lazily, smiling, saying the name drowsily, "Severus."  
  
  
Becky jack-knifed into a sitting position, realizing that she was now in her room staring in disbelief at the man sitting beside her on the bed.  
She gasped, "Severus!"  
"Yes," he said calmly. "Severus. Were you expecting anyone else?"  
Becky ignored his silly question and asked, "How did. . . why are you in here?"  
Severus laughed, throwing back his head. "I thought it was time for you to get up."  
Becky pouted and glared at the amused Severus beside her. "What time is it?"  
"Nine in the morning," he responded, bracing himself for a good slap. He knew Becky loved her sleep.  
"You bastard!" she yelled, collecting her feathery pillow and hitting his head as hard as she could with it.   
Severus fell onto the ground and started to laugh. Becky glared at him until she couldn't suppress the smile that was threatening to cover her face. Now she was positively beaming at Severus' fluttering form on the floor. When Severus was calmed down from his laughing session he stood up and walked over to the window. He jerked the shades open, to let millions of rays of light into the room. Becky squinted her eyes and whined and she picked her pillow up off the floor and laid down again, determined to fall asleep with all the light that was now blinding her.  
"Get up!" Severus yelled happily as he walked over and pulled the warm comforter off of Becky.   
She gave up. With the brilliant light and Severus bothering her, she would never be able to sleep again.  
"Fine," she grumbled as she got up and walked towards the washroom.   
"You certainly acted different when I kissed you while you were sleeping. Were you, perhaps, dreaming? And dreaming of me?" he asked, amused.  
"I was, indeed, dreaming," Becky joked as she turned around to look at him. "But I was dreaming of Sirius Black."  
She then walked into the washroom and shut the door, hearing him growl at her remark.   
I probably should have said Harry Potter, she thought. 


	20. Thinking Of A Gift For Severus

Hey, guess what? I don't have writer's block anymore!! Yay!!   
  
  
After breakfast, Becky apparated with Severus to Diagon Alley. Severus had told her that he needed to pick up some ingredients for the potion he was currently working on. Becky found this a perfect time to do her Christmas shopping and to get Severus a birthday present. She remembered the time when Severus let it slip that his birthday was November 29th, and Becky went ballistic. She thought it was so neat how his birthday was the same as her brother, Trevor's. Now she actually needed to get two presents. When she and Severus split up to do their shopping, Becky walked down the paths, unaware of where she ought to go to get him a present.  
"But what would Severus want?" she would ask herself over and over again.  
She knew he liked potions and boring stuff like that, but she really wanted to get him something special. Something non- potion like that he would absolutely adore. Not that he could ever adore an inanimate object. She walked by a music shop and saw many instruments in the window. Becky giggled to herself as she pictured Severus playing a flute. The next shop was a pet store. But all it had were non-playful animals such as owls, rats to her disgust, bats, and toads. She then decided that it would be much better if she went shopping in Muggle London. Something then popped into her mind as she was thinking of pets. It would be very amusing if she bought him a puppy. She pictured him playing with it and taking it for walks. Oh, how funny, she thought.  
"Wait a minute!" she thought. "A puppy would be perfect!"  
Now all she had to do was ask him what kind of dogs he liked. But she would have to question him carefully so he wouldn't get any idea of her wanting to get him one.   
  
Okay, I know. Very short chapter. But at least it's something, right? I would keep going but I have to go and clean my room and do boring stuff like that. Please review!! 


	21. Sibelius Scorch

Sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
  
Becky was sitting at a table in the sidewalk cafe of the ice cream parlor. She was waiting for Severus to arrive. They both agreed that they were to meet there at four and it was now five. Becky concluded that he must have had an extra shop to go to, or he was probably caught up in some boring Potions book at Flourish and Blotts.   
Becky took the cherry off her ice cream sundae and popped it into her mouth. She ate the cherry and discarded the stem from her cheek. She stared at it in wonderment, speculating how people tied them into knots with their tongue. It seemed ludicrously impossible her. She then placed it back into her mouth and began a duel with it with her tongue. A few people who passed by, grinned at her since she was making funny faces while attempting the silly trick.   
"Trying to draw attention to yourself?" his silky, velvety voice purred from the parlor entrance.   
She removed the stem and replied simply, "No, more like trying to perform the impossible."  
"Define 'the impossible'," he joked, sitting down across from her.  
"To put a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue," she depicted.  
He arched an eyebrow at her as to say "How childish. . .yet so like you."  
"I see," he remarked, grabbing the cherry stem from Becky's hand.  
He popped it into his own mouth and moved it around with his tongue. Five seconds later he opened his mouth and dislodged the knotted cherry stem. He held it up in front of Becky and waved it around.   
"How did you. . .," she started, but was so amazed that he could ever do something so goofy, that she couldn't finish her sentence.  
"I could do it ever since I was five," he stated easily, ignoring the huge grin on Becky's face. "And yes, even though I am a heartless bastard I am still gifted with the ability to do certain odd tricks."  
"You're not a heartless bastard at all," she said. "I think you're the sweetest guy I know. However, I wasn't aware of your sweet side until I got to know you."  
Severus chuckled at being classified as sweet, "I may be kind, but not sweet."  
Becky laughed and glanced down at his apparel. He wasn't even wearing his robe. Becky was quite sure he was wearing it when they parted.  
"Where is your robe?" she asked confused.  
Before Severus could answer a thin lady ran up to their table and said, "Severus, darling. You left your robe at my place."  
Becky glared at the attractive, older woman.   
"Thankyou, Miss Scorch," he said, presumably annoyed.  
She put her hand on Severus' shoulder and then jumped when she saw Becky.  
"Oh, hello! You must be Severus' sister!"   
"Is that what he told you?" Becky asked, furious.   
Before the lady could answer, Severus stood up quickly, causing the lady's hand to be knocked off of his shoulder.   
"Miss Scorch, may I suggest you return to your abode-,"  
"Oh, nonsense!" Becky said quickly. "I would like to know who your lady friend is."   
"Sibelius Scorch!" she said gleefully as she stuck out her hand to shake Becky's.  
Becky didn't acknowledge her hand and asked, "And how are you acquainted with Severus?"  
"Oh! Well you see, we-,"  
"Enough of this chatter!" Severus sneered at the two women. " Let's go, Becky."  
And before Becky could protest, Severus grabbed her hand and disapparated both of them to Hogwarts. 


	22. A Proclamation

Thanks to all my reviewers! You all rock my socks!  
Aeowyn: Thanks for the email! You are so kind! I didn't think my stories were that good. . .*blushes* Once again, thanks. You're an awesome person! :)  
Now, on with the story!  
  
  
Becky and Severus appeared in the front of Hogwart's gates. Becky pulled her hand out of Severus' immediately and glared at him. He sneered right back. Nobody glares at Severus Snape without him returning the expression.   
"Who the hell was that?!" she asked with fury.  
She was so jealous and enraged, she felt as though she were to erupt any minute. Severus was not disturbed by her beet red face and heavy breathing.  
"She told you," he spat.  
"Don't give me that!" she sneered, grasping the gate and swinging it open as hard as she could, causing it to smash against the gate. And if Severus did not leap out of the way, he would have been crushed against the gate by the gate door.   
Becky started to stomp toward the castle, Severus behind her.  
"How do you know her?!" she asked, turning her head around so she wouldn't miss a utter of his hoped response.  
"I can't tell you!" he spat just as he grabbed her arm to halt her. She turned around to face him and saw the malice in his eyes. "But I can assure you we are no an 'item'. Truly, I can't stand the woman. And I can't stand you either!"  
Becky clenched her fists at her sides and snarled, "Why don't you just leave, then!" She inched forward so that her face was inches from his. "Why not just forget about every damn thing that occurred between us and return to your nasty, sardonic self!"  
Severus face abruptly softened. His black, glittering eyes now reflected vacillation.   
"Because," he began gently, "it's not possible for me to neglect us," He brought his hand up to cup her face. "And no matter how hard I have tried. . . I could never bring myself to stop loving you."  
Becky looked away from him, which caused Severus' hand to drop to his side. He sighed as Becky turned her back to him.  
"You've tried to stop loving me?" she asked quietly. Severus moved beside her and saw a tear flowing down her supple, rosy cheek.  
He felt an urge to brush it away and just, simply, hold her. But something beared him back.  
"Of course," he said faintly. "I started to fall in love with you and couldn't accept the fact that a bastard, such as myself, could love another. However, even though I convinced my brain I wasn't in love, I wasn't able to satisfy my heart. I still ignored my heart's yearnings, and forced myself to believe I wasn't in love."  
Severus studied Becky's face and saw more tears cascade down her cheeks.  
"Then. . .you were abducted by Voldemort and taken away from me. And well. . . my whole world came crashing down upon me. When I received the letter from Potter, identifying your capture. . . I then knew it."  
Becky glanced up at him with confusion dawning on her tear-stained face. She found him to be staring up at the dark, grey sky. Becky suddenly felt changed. She could now understand. There was so much about Severus she understood. His cynicism, his hardness, his aversion to any relationship. All he did need was love. She discovered all that just by seeing those dark, sable eyes stare up into the sky, with wonder and feeling their depths. He said he knew something. What? There was much more she needed to know.  
"What did you know, Severus?," she droned as she hugged herself to keep her warm from the bitter cold.  
He glanced at her so quickly, she jumped. His eyes. Those beautiful eyes. She could not get over them.   
"I knew I would crawl to the ends of the Earth for you," he said in his drugging, gorgeous, emotional voice. "I knew I would lie for you." Becky was starting to melt and she felt her knees buckle. Why am I all of the sudden so affected by this wonderful man? He continued, "I knew I would die for you." Is it just her or is it suddenly really hot out here in the freezing cold? Oh god, he is so handsome with that windblown hair and that beautiful, perfect face of his. "But more importantly," he added as he turned to her, "I knew I was in love."  
Becky's knees suddenly turned to jello and she dropped to the cold, damp ground. Severus stood there for a second staring down at her with amusement, then he helped her up.   
"Getting a little drowsy are we?" he joked. "Here I am, revealing all of my secrets and feelings to you and instead of passionately embracing me you fall asleep. Now tell me, darling, do I bore you that much?"  
Becky giggled, apparently feeling better now that Severus wasn't making her as excited as he was before. He's going to be the death of me, she told herself.  
"No, I just lost my balance," she said. "And I was quite aware of what you were proclaiming to me. And I am. . . very happy to hear that proclamation. Ecstatic, actually."  
Severus chuckled deeply, making Becky's heart race. How will she survive around this amazing man.   
"Indeed?" he asked, grasping her hand and pulling her to him.  
"Indeed," she said with a mocking British accent.   
He suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her. No kisses were exchanged during this tight, loving embrace. All they wanted to do was just hold each other until the end of their lives.  
"I love you," Severus whispered delicately to her.  
"I love you," Becky whispered back, and he pulled away, locked her arm in his, and they both set off toward the castle.  
  
  
A/N: Is this too mushy and dumb? 


	23. Solace

Hi, everybody! I hope you like this chapter!  
Meir Brin- This is a sequel to my earlier story "Everything I Do, I Do It For You", and that is the story of how they fall in love and stuff.  
Okay, on with the story!  
  
"Severus?" Becky asked as they sat down to dinner that night. They had decided to have a candlelight dinner in Severus' rooms, "Why won't you tell me who that woman was?"  
Severus hand clenched tighter on his fork as he stabbed it into a piece of meat. He stuffed it into his mouth and chewed roughly, "Why does it matter."  
Becky felt the anger swell up inside her but she didn't release it. "Severus. . . she had your robe."  
A big clatter echoed throughout the room as Severus dropped his fork onto his plate. He leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. He always would do this when he was deep in thought or just extremely annoyed. What do I tell her, he thought, if I told her what she really is than Becky will leave me. He decided that lying to her wouldn't be the best thing to do at this point.   
"Adeatheater," he murmured deeply  
Becky didn't even know if he spoke. All she heard was a grunt.  
"Pardon?" she asked, straining her ears to she could hear better.  
"Adeatheater," he grunted again.  
Becky was now annoyed by his childishness and said, "Severus, I cannot hear you when you grumble like an illiterate child!"  
"She's a bloody death eater!" he exploded as he brought his hand down from his nose to bang it on the table.   
Becky sat there aghast. Now what would Severus be doing with a slutty Death Eater?, she thought with fury.  
"Explain the robe deal," she demanded quietly, still able to keep herself in control.   
Severus took a deep breath and murmured, "I thought that if I pretended to be. . . well. . . interested in her, I would get a chance to apparate her to Azkaban, or something like that." He looked up at Becky to see if she understood him and she did. Her face was redder than the Weasleys hair. He continued, "Things then got a little out of hand and-"  
"You slept with her!" Becky screamed as she stood up so quickly, the chair flew backwards.  
Severus stood up too as he yelled, "I did not sleep with her! I didn't even kiss her! She just removed my outer robe!"  
Becky ran around the table to stand in front of him and yelled, "So you were intending to sleep with her."  
It was accusation, not a question.  
"No!" he yelled.  
He didn't want to tell her that Albus wanted him to pretend to be interested in her. He didn't want Becky to be upset with Albus. But now seemed like a time he had to tell her.  
"Albus wanted me to do it," he said slowly.  
Becky looked at him shaking her head with pity on her face, "Liar."  
She then brought her hand round and slapped him as hard as she could. Severus brought his head back around to look at her. He didn't have a sneer on his face. Not even a frown. His expression was dispassionate and calm.  
"I imagine I deserved that," he said quietly and Becky brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she realized what she had done. "I should have told Albus to compel Black to render it."  
Becky suddenly threw her arms around Severus, causing both of them to be thudded to the floor.   
"I'm so sorry," she would whisper as she planted kisses all over his face. "I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me," she then sat back as she still held his hands and said, "And I realized I was doing the same thing you did to me recently."  
Severus moved closer to Becky and kissed her forehead, both cheeks, and her nose, then her mouth. When he pulled away he said, "Becky, you are aware I was just a jealous fool that didn't-?"  
"Yes of course, darling," she reassured to the sorrowful looking man in front of her,"I know."  
As they held each other, Severus suddenly felt an urge to ask Becky to marry him. He knew she wouldn't be in danger of her past. But more importantly, he knew she loved him. And that's all he needed from her. 


	24. Pyrenean Mountain Dog

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update! I was sick for a couple of days PLUS I had a bit of writers block. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
  
Becky walked into the London pet shop and started to coo at the cute puppies. She wanted to take all of them home with her, but she knew Severus wouldn't be pleased if he received 20 puppies on his birthday. She didn't even know if he would be thrilled to get a puppy in the first place.   
"Oh well," she thought as she started to pet an ecstatic pug that was trying to bite through the bars of the cage to get to her. "I suppose if he doesn't like it. . . I would keep it."  
Of course she would keep it. She absolutely adored dogs. They were her favorite animal. Always by your side, constantly in a great mood, never asks for expensive gifts, always licking you in the face in a way of telling you how much they love you. Gosh, if she could she would take all the dogs in this store and create a dog farm. She truly despised the fact that they were locked up in cages all day.   
"May I help you?" an old, kindly woman asked Becky with a sweet wrinkled smile.  
"Yes!" she replied excitedly. "I wandered around the front of the shop and didn't help but notice that there weren't any white dogs. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you have any white, snowy dogs here."  
"Oh yes, we have a beautiful dog that was just brought in!" she said with merriment as she ran devotedly to the back of the shop.   
Becky followed quickly so she wouldn't misplace the petite woman. When they reached the back of the shop, the woman pointed to a large cage. Inside was the most beautiful dog Becky had ever laid eyes on.   
"We just saved this one," the lady explained. "She was in the pound and nobody wanted her. So they were going to put her to sleep and we wouldn't have it, so we took her in."  
Becky walked up to the dog and reached her hand in the cage. The frosted, furry dog nuzzled her hand affectionately with its moist, black muzzle. The treasured, companionable pooch then flickered her pink, frictionless tongue over Becky's hand.   
"I think she likes you," the lady said. "She's been such a grump up until now."  
"What breed is she?" Becky asked curiously.  
A man sitting at a desk close by them scoffed. Becky turned to him and saw he was the manager. She decided to ignore him.   
"She's a Pyrenean Mountain Dog," the woman stated knowledgeably. "We haven't had one at all, or at least since I've been here."  
Becky guessed that the shop probably never had one, since the woman seemed like she was in her late 70's.  
Becky gave the adorable dog one last smile and turned to the lady, "I'll take him."  
The man suddenly stood up and approached Becky. He gave her a questioning look as to say he didn't think Becky knew anything about dogs.  
"Dear, have you owned a dog before? And are you aware of the techniques to caring for such a magnificent dog?"   
"Is this what you tell people that never owned a dog before?" Becky asked meaning to sound polite but instead she sounded angry. "No wonder you have so many dogs. You don't sell them to people that never had one before. And for your information, I had a dog named Drifter and he lived until 80. . .in dog years, of course."  
The man scoffed again as he swiftly walked past her toward a parrot that had just gotten loose from its cage.  
"He is so discourteous!" the woman whispered to Becky as she opened the cage to let the dog roam free to Becky.  
"That's okay," Becky replied. "I'm used to it."  
She of course meant Severus when they first met.   
  
When Becky purchased the dog, she ran to the Flourish and Blotts to pick up an old, dusty Potions book that Severus might like. As long as it's about Potion's and it looks like it's been used a couple million times. . .he'll appreciate it.  
Becky then headed home with her new pooch that she absolutely adored. She knew it would be Severus', but he would share. Wouldn't he?  
  
Haha, don't worry. There's not going to be a big plot about him sharing the dog or not. That would be pretty silly, no? 


	25. Suspicion

"Weasley!" Snape barked from the front of the polar, dungeon classroom. "What are the effects of the," sigh, "love potion."  
Ron Weasley suddenly burst out laughing, as well as the other students. He pounded his fist on the desk as he struggled to calm down. Just hearing Snape say the word 'love' was enough to make him break out into hysterics. Irritated with himself as well as the class, he slowly led his way over to the desk. He sat down and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, just as Becky had taught him to do when he got angry. Anger management she called it. Albus had forced him to teach the love potion. He, of course, didn't see the need to teach such hormone-raged children the potion.  
When he reached a state of contentment and calmness, the class had recovered and were now whispering amongst each other. Severus cleared his throat to cease the quiet chatter. All eyes were now on the relaxed Potions Master. Severus began to speak quietly, but loud enough that the students in the back caught every word.  
"Tonight, you will write an essay on Love Potions. Include the steps, as well as the ingredients needed to concoct such a horrid potion," he stood up swiftly and continued, "And it shall be 8 inches long."  
The class groaned and Severus replied quietly with ease, "If you want it to be 12 inches, so be it."  
The students stifled their groans immediately as they stood up to leave.  
"I thought so," Severus spat at the students filing out of the room. "And as for you Mr. Weasley," Ron was inches away from the door, but he ceased when he heard Snape address him coldly, "10 points from Gryfinndor for failing to answer the question."  
Ron frowned at Snape and ran out of the room to catch up with his friends. Severus sighed again as he remembered what day it was. It was that wretched November 29th. His wretched birthday. He checked the watch on his wrist that Becky had gotten him in New York when she went to visit her parents, and realized it was almost time for him to be in his quarters. Becky had told him to be there at five. He hadn't the slightest idea of what she was up to, but he knew it was probably something that was going to be an embarrassment on his part. He suddenly pictured himself walking into his rooms, being scared stiff when all of the staff jump from behind his furniture yelling 'SURPRISE!' at the top of their lungs. He stared at the wall in horror as he thought of all the different gifts she might have waiting for him. But he wouldn't let Becky scare him, so he started off toward his rooms.  
  
After her class, Becky ran to Dumbledore's office to pick up the dog. Albus had agreed to watch over the pooch until the end of classes. Becky found Albus reading in his armchair by the fire, the fluffy, white dog lying next to him. When Becky entered the room, Albus turned around to look at her, a big smile on his face.  
"Hello, Becky," he cried with merry as he closed his book and stood up. "How are you?!"  
"Great!" she said out of breath.  
Becky then gazed at the furry dog that was now approaching her, his tail wagging quickly. "Do you think Severus will like her?"   
Albus turned around to look at the trotting dog, his eyes twinkling madly as he said, "Oh, I would think so. She really is a sweetheart."  
"Yes, she is," Becky cooed as she bent down to pet her.  
She then attached a leash to the dog's collar, thanked Albus and left. She wasn't going to waist another minute chatting with Albus when she might be late for Severus' surprise. 


	26. Ivory

When Severus reached his rooms, he opened his door with extreme caution. He was bracing himself for a big surprise. Slowly and quietly, he opened the door. He peaked in the little crack and saw that it was pitch black. She must not be here yet, he thought, or she might be hiding somewhere.   
He opened the door the rest of the way and switched on the light. He found his place to be exactly the way he had left it. How curious, he mused. Just as he walked into his bedroom to put away his robe, he noticed something peculiar. A biscuit in the shape of a bone, was lying on his huge, four-poster bed. He stared at it with curiosity as he removed his robe. He then walked over to his closet and hung his robe inside it. While he was doing this, he swore he heard a patter of feet rush across the room. He whipped his wand out as he simultaneously turned around. Nobody. Not even a mouse was in sight. He walked over to the bed where the curious biscuit lay. He picked it up and sniffed it. Severus' face crinkled up in distaste as he threw the biscuit back down onto the bed. It smelled as though it were an animal treat of some kind. He then picked the treat up again and walked into his lounging room. As he was making his way toward his chair, he was analyzing the foreign treat. He noticed a strange carving in it.   
"Milk-Bone," he read off of the treat. "How curious."  
He then sat down in his chair and glanced at the fire. But he found he was not alone. There, laying on a sheepskin carpet in front of the fire was a beautiful, snowy dog. It wagged its tail with mirth as he realized that Severus was looking at him. Severus' eyes were nearly popping out of his head. He couldn't even render how the animal had gotten into his rooms. He stood up and tried to shoo it away with his hand that had the treat in it. The dog wagged its tail even faster as he got up to steal the biscuit from Severus' hand. After he finished chomping on the treat, he licked Severus' hand as a thank you.   
"How?. .Who?" he started but then heard a giggle from inside his bedroom. "Becky!?"  
Becky walked out from his bedroom, a big grin on her face. "Happy Birthday, darling!", she ran over to him and gave him chaste kiss on the lips, "Isn't she wonderful!"  
Severus sat there, to awestricken to speak. The dog sat down and rested its big, furry head on Severus knee, her big, hazel eyes staring at him. Severus reached his hand out to pet the dog, but she got excited again and started to lick his hand. He made a face when he pulled away his wet, drool-soaked hand.  
"What do you think of her, Severus?" Becky asked as she sat down on the rug to pet and snuggle the dog.  
Go on, Severus, his inner self told him, tell her what you think of the dog! Severus looked at the dog's chocolate, brown eyes and felt himself feel something he had never felt before. Was he actually already starting to warm up to this. . . beast? He reached his hand out again and petted her. Her fur was blindly white, long, and extremely soft. Her ears were perky and always twitching whenever she heard the slightest sound. In size, she was like a baby, polar bear. Quite frankly. . . he thought she was pretty cute.  
"She's one of the most beautiful of all breeds, the Pyrenean Mountain Dog was originally bred to guard the flocks from wolves and bears, and to protect the shepherd," she stated as she pet the fuzzy dog with interest sparkling in her eyes. "They were also a valued sentry for fortresses and chateaux where their immense strength, vigilance, innate ability to discriminate between friend and foe, and utter fearlessness made them worth their weight in gold. The troubadours that traveled from castle to castle were often accompanied by these magnificent dogs!"   
Severus arched an eyebrow at her and she blushed. "And you bother to know all of this because. . .?"  
Becky laughed and swatted Severus on the leg. "I was just interested in her breeds history, that's all!"  
Severus laughed and asked, "Well, do you know their current use?"  
"Well, nowadays, the Pyrenean Mountain Dog's main role is a companion and guardian of the home. Despite her size, she makes an ideal house pet, being the perfect all-round dog for town or country and is a gentle playmate for children-."  
"Just what I need!" Severus exclaimed. "He can guard my storage room so no pesky students steal my precious ingredients AND he can play with my students!"  
Becky saw that he was joking and added, "Her splendid white jacket requires regular grooming but no trimming."  
Severus smiled contentedly and scratched the magnificent dog behind its ears. "What should we call her?"  
"It's up to you," Becky said. "She's your dog."  
"Our dog," Severus corrected as he grinned at her sudden merry smile.  
"Well then? What do you want to call her?" Becky asked urgently.  
"How about. . . Ivory."  
"Ivory is just fine," Becky replied with a smile.  
  
Is Ivory a dumb name? I thought it would be good since the dog is ivory white. By the way, if you want to see how utterly adorable this dog is go to http://www.petnet.com.au/dogs/D163.html 


	27. Dejection

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you all had a fun, happy, merry Christmas!   
  
  
Ivory barked in glee as he saw Hagrid and his bloodhound, Fang, walking toward him on the path. Becky glanced up to see what Ivory had gotten so excited about and saw Hagrid. He waved his huge hand at her and she smiled back.  
"Hello, Hagrid!" Becky called out to him.  
Hagrid had now approached Becky and Severus and the two dogs were now smelling each other, their tails wagging fleetingly. Severus held onto the leash more firmly so Ivory wouldn't jump on Fang.  
"Hallo there!" Hagrid boomed merrily. "And who is this?!" he added as he kneeled down to pet Ivory.  
"Her name is Ivory. She's Severus' birthday present from me," Becky replied as she pet Fang who was now nudging her hand, wanting to be scratched.  
"Aw, she's a beauty!" Hagrid cooed as he looked at Ivory, admiration glittering in his big, brown eyes.   
Hagrid stood up and looked out over the rippling waters of the lake, "It's er perty day, ain't it? Great day fer a nice walk around this here lake, even though it is er bit chilly."  
"That's what Becky and I are planning on doing," Severus replied, finally coming out of his silent mood.  
Hagrid jumped. "Oh, hallo there Professor Snape! Didn't see ya there! So, are both of ya plannin' on other things except takin' walks?" Becky knew what Hagrid meant by the glitter in his eyes. He continued, "I mean on der lines of yer relationship. Most of der professors are countin' on a weddin' for the both of ya, soon-,"  
"We are not planning anything related to that. . .certain subject and I'm not even sure if we ever will, so if you don't mind I think Becky and I will continue on with our walk," Severus interrupted quickly as to stop the conversation immediately.  
Becky felt a bit dejected at Severus' reaction to Hagrid's last statement. Becky truly wanted to be with Severus for the rest of her life, but it seemed he did not. He did tell her that he wanted to have her someday and that he needed her desperately, but the way he responded to Hagrid. . . she didn't think he genuinely meant it. Hagrid nodded sadly and walked on by with Fang. Ivory gave a little whine as his new friend was taken away. Severus loosened his grip on the leash.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
Becky turned her head to look at him, her expression despondent. Severus squinted his eyes slightly at her sudden melancholy.  
"Are you well?" he asked, the concern flowing freely through his words.  
Becky studied him for a moment and saw his true ardor, but then turned away. "Yes," she said quietly without emotion. "You know what? I think I'm going to go and grade some papers."  
The first excuse that came to her mind to be alone. She didn't want to be with him right now. Before Severus could talk, Becky turned around and walked as quick as she could toward the castle. Ivory whined again at the loss of Becky and Severus looked down at her. She acted like she wanted to leave, he thought.  
"Come on, girl," he murmured to the dog as he continued their walk down the path. Alone. 


	28. All I Ask Of You

Hey, I hope you like this chappie!  
Aeowyn Sevor- I'm sorry about your mom. I hope she feels better! :)  
  
Severus continued his way around the lake with Ivory. The sun shone overhead,  
reflecting off of the white blanket of snow that covered the grounds, creating difficulty to  
see. Severus squinted his eyes in pain as the sun blazed in his eyes.   
"Severus. . .," a soft, faint, voice whispered through the cold, bitter wind.   
Severus gasped at the disembodied voice as a cloud covered the sun, allowing him  
to open his eyes. His pupils increased in size as the adrenaline started to pump through his  
body, making his heart beat rapidly with fear and anticipation. Overcome with anxiety, he  
walked quickly toward Hagrid's hut. On his way, he kept hearing the voice, only this time  
it was louder and clearer. It kept telling him to stop being a fool. . . and to just do it. But  
what was he supposed to do!? His rapid walk transferred into a run and Ivory ran  
alongside him, confused at Severus' sudden difference in pace. When he finally reached  
Hagrid's hut, he gave Ivory over to him to watch so he could search out the voice without  
having to drag a dog along. Ivory didn't seem to upset about their quick walk. Her and  
Fang were now sniffing each other and their tails were wagging madly. Hagrid was a bit  
confused when Severus bluntly opened his door, put the dog in, and ran off. But he didn't  
ask any questions since he knew something was, most likely, very wrong.   
Severus ran toward the castle entrance, the place where the voice was coming  
from. He pushed his ear up against the door and heard that it was, indeed, coming from  
inside. The voice was so familiar to him. . .  
He followed it diligently and it lead him to a hallway where he could hear the faint  
sound of the piano being played. Severus had an instant speculation that the piece being  
performed was a love song. It was a slow, harmonious, piece that was being played  
exceptionally well. Severus walked further into the main hallway as the song became  
louder and a bleary, beautiful, talented voice was heard. . . singing to the song. That voice.  
. .it seemed as familiar as the other one. That soft, gentle, spine-tingling voice he swore he  
had audio input to.   
He then had the sudden urge to know the performer and who she was. The idea of  
hearing something as lovely as that and not being able to feast his eyes upon the object  
responsible for it, was simply driving him mad. What was wrong with him? And where  
was the voice that was calling to him minutes before? And why is he even bothering to  
care who the player of the song is? He had a gorgeous woman waiting for his love,  
company, and caress. But his gut feeling told him to go search for the mysterious artist.  
And that's just what he did.  
He pushed his ear up to every inch of the left wall, but heard the song and voice to  
always be the same volume. So he determinedly did the same to the other wall, but the  
only difference was that he found the lovely sounds to be louder behind a picture of a  
couple about to be married. When the groom and his lady were both about to sat "I do",  
Severus interrupted.  
"Excuse me, but do you, perhaps, have a room hidden behind this painting that  
contains a piano?" he asked politely since he intruded on their wedding.   
The blonde groom turned around as his lady stuck her nose up at Severus, glaring  
at him with hatred.  
"What's it to you?!" snapped the discourteous groom, swatting away the curl of  
hair that fell into his face.  
"Please, I beg of you to tell me who is in there," he beseeched amiably, again.  
The groom looked at his lady as to ask whether he should reveal the person within  
the room or not. The wife sighed at him and shook her head, annoyed with her fiancee.  
The groom returned his gaze to Severus and said snobbishly, "I'm sorry, that  
information is classified."  
"All right!" Severus snapped, ultimately losing his temper. "You want to play the  
hard way, do you?" The lady grasped her fiancee's arm, determined to not be intimidated  
by Severus. "If you do not let me through this passageway this instant, I will personally  
take you out of the frame and cut you up into an infinite number of tiny pieces of paper  
and use it for confetti and one of my own celebrations!"  
His face was beet red as all the people in the picture were frightened out of their  
wits.   
"Sir, I the Good Lord would not like that!" the priest called out from the podium.  
"And if the Good Lord-,"  
"-is mentioned once again, I shall move you closer to him!" Severus finished and  
the priest instantly stifled his ramblings.  
"Severus. . .," the faint voice rumbled from behind the painting. "The password is  
großartiges klavier. . ."  
Severus jumped as he heard the voice, yet again.   
"Großartiges klavier," Severus said insistently.  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" the groom yelled as the huge painting  
swung up to reveal a small corridor.  
Severus stepped into the entry way and examined the dark, cold, mystifying  
corridor. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and heavy loads of dust were on every table and  
painting. The dust would fall from the ceiling in tiny clumps when a low piano key was  
played. Severus gazed further and saw a door cracked open, which allowed only a tiny  
amount of light into the Cimmerian corridor.   
He walked slowly toward the door, the words to the song becoming more  
conspicuous.  
"Love me,  
That's all I ask of you."  
Bloody hell, he thought, that was the end of the song? What if she decides to go  
back to her room? He quickly gazed around the corridor for something sturdy he could  
hide in or under if she did, indeed, decide to come out. He found a table and quickly threw  
himself under it. He sat there for a minute or so, silence surrounding him. He really hoped  
she would start to play something. Severus felt very uncomfortable with how he was  
sitting. His head was right up against the bottom of the desk. He decided that he was  
going to move very carefully to a more comfortable position. He moved slightly to the left  
and his head caused the table to wobble a bit. Yeah,this is sturdy all right, the still small  
voice said inside him.   
"Shutup!" he whispered a little to loudly.  
He clapped his hand over his mouth and he heard something move inside the room.  
Severus suddenly felt a sneezing itch in his nose. When the table wobbled, some dust must  
have brushed off into his face. He held the bridge of his nose to try and stop the feeling. If  
he sneezed, she would surely come out. His sneezes weren't exactly the quietest thing in  
the world.   
Simultaneously, Severus sneezed right when the performer started to play again.  
He sighed with relief and got out from under the table.  
"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears,  
I'm here,  
Nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you,  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears,  
I'm here,  
With you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you,  
All I ask is ev'ry waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime,  
Say you need me with you now and always,  
Promise me that all you say is true,  
That's all I ask of you."  
Severus was now by the door. He still had not looked through the crack. He was  
leaning up against the wall, debating on whether to turn back or just go ahead and look at  
the performer he had wanted so much to see. He then decided he was going to wait.  
Severus didn't know why, but he wasn't quite ready to look. He continued to listen to the  
lovely voice and song.  
"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light,  
You're safe,  
No one will find you,  
Your fears are far behind you,  
All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night,  
And you always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me,  
Then say you'll share with me one love,  
One lifetime,  
Let me lead you from your solitude,  
Say you need me with you,   
Here beside you,  
Anywhere you go let me go too,  
Severus, that's all I ask of you."  
Severus felt a jolt in his heart as though it had just stopped. Had she just said his  
name in the song? He had to look now or else he would die. Severus took a deep breath  
and peered through the crack to see. . .  
All I ask for is one love,  
One lifetime,  
Say the word and I will follow you,  
Share each day with me,  
Each night each morning,  
Anywhere you go,  
Let me go too,  
Love me,  
That's all I ask of you."  
  
Ps. Would that be considered a cliffhanger? 


	29. Severus' Proposal

Becky. . . who was now crying. And at that moment, when he saw the tears flow down  
her rosy cheek. . . he knew the tears were because of him. He knew that what he had said  
to Hagrid had upset her. He didn't know why. . . he just knew. It was the only thing he  
could think of that would upset her so. The song gave him proof that it was something  
that he had done. He needed to quit being like the typical man and ask her to marry him  
before he went crazy. Having her wait so long is making her depressed. He decided it was  
time to show her that he was there, and that he had heard her song. And that he loved her  
with all his heart and soul. It was time.  
  
"Becky," he murmured from the door and saw her head perk up quickly.  
She wiped her face with her sleeve, to help rid of the wet tears clung to her face as  
Severus walked over to her. She then turned around and smiled at the handsome man that  
was now standing above her.  
"Hi," she said meekly. "I was just. . . um. . . playing the piano."  
"I noticed," he replied with a smirk as he sat down next to her. "Why didn't you  
tell me?"  
Becky gasped and looked up at him and said quickly, "Tell you what?"  
"That you played the piano so well!" he exclaimed. "That song that you were  
playing was beautiful."  
Becky smiled at this and Severus added more seriously, "But not nearly as  
beautiful as you."  
Becky laughed at his blunt compliment, and then remembered that he had HEARD  
the song she was playing. Therefore, he must have heard her singing too.  
"You said you heard me playing," she stated and Severus nodded, "but did you  
here me singing, as well?"  
She swore her heart stopped when he nodded.   
"Becky, you are the only woman I will ever want to be with, and I can't imagine  
living my life without you. Your sense of humor brings back memories of when I was only  
an innocent child. Your beauty is incomparable to any other woman I have ever seen. And  
your compassionate heart . . . well lets just say you changed me with your warmth and  
kindness. I'm not the same man I was before you came into my life. Yet, I am regretful to  
say that I will still always carry my past with me. It will always be a memory, and a  
memory it will forever remain. I doubt that I even have the power to rid of it. Now I am  
going to ask you this for the last time. . . does my past bother you?"  
Excited with his speech, sure that he will now ask her the big question, she  
immediately answered "No". And it was the truth. His past did not bother her one bit.  
Severus nodded and continued, "And I know for sure that I will never lose my  
harshness and sarcasm." Becky nodded.   
Severus laughed at this and nodded once more. Severus seemed satisfied enough.  
He then turned Becky around on the bench so that her back was facing toward the piano,  
and he kneeled down in front of her. Becky felt like she was going to swoon.  
"Now that I have clarified all of that, then I suppose it's time," Severus took  
Becky's hand. "You're the only woman I could ever love, and the only woman I could  
ever want. I guarantee. . . that we will have great times and bad times. . . I guarantee that  
at sometime, both of us will want to get out. But I know that. . . if I cannot have you as  
mine. . . I will regret it for the rest of my life."  
Becky was now crying as Severus let go of her hand and reached into his robe  
pocket. He pulled out a little, black box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a gorgeous,  
brilliant opal with tiny, sparkling, white diamonds surrounding it. It was the most  
gorgeous ring she had ever seen.   
"Rebecca Marie Sapphire, will you marry me?" he asked with emotion and nothing  
but pure love glinting in his black eyes.  
Becky let out a little laugh and more tears poured down her face as she shouted,  
"Yes!" in glee and she threw herself at Severus. She hugged and kissed the daylights out  
of him.   
When they were finished showing their affection for one another, Severus held out  
his hand and Becky placed her hand in his. He pulled the ring out of it's velvet, black  
cushion and slid it easily on her left, ring finger. She held her hand up and waved her hand  
around to see the magnificent stones glitter frantically.   
She knew that this was the happiest moment of her life.   
Severus also felt extremely overjoyed and ecstatic, although he didn't show it as  
much as she did.  
He was suddenly serious again and he grabbed Becky's left hand and kissed it, "I  
love you."  
"I love you," Becky breathed, and they both shared one of the most passionate  
kisses ever fulfilled.  
  
  
THE END  
  
PS. There will be an epilogue, so don't stop reading just yet! 


	30. Epilogue

~Epilogue  
  
Seated at the head table, Becky looked out over the New Years Eve Party and smiled at the dancing students. She couldn't help but feel madly ecstatic. Becky had just found out yesterday that she was going to have a baby boy. It has been two years, soon to be three, since she had married her true love, Severus.   
A hand gently rested itself on Becky's thigh, and she turned to see the man himself. His eyes twinkling with love for her. Becky smiled back and leaned over to kiss his passionate, soft mouth. She pulled back winked at him. Severus winked back and glanced at the clock. It was now one minute until the New Year.  
"Students! It is now one minute until the New Year!" Dumbledore said to the excited throng of students. "Are you ready for the thirty second countdown!" he watched the clock and the second hand clicked to thirty.   
"30, 29, 28 . . .," everybody started to shout in unison as Severus and Becky stood, counting down as well.  
They both held each other's hand and stared at one another while the countdown continued.   
"19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11," people were now screaming the numbers, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6 , 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the whole school shouted as confetti and balloons poured down on the crowd.  
It has now been 3 years since the defeat of Voldemort. Severus gleefully pulled Becky to him and covered her mouth with a hungry kiss as he lifted her off the ground and spun around in circles as she laughed with mirth. He then set her down and kissed her once more before he turned to Dumbledore to shake his hand.  
"It has been quite a lovely three years, hasn't it?" Dumbledore asked Severus as they shook hands.  
Severus reflected back over the last three years. He had defeated Voldemort, married his love, and now has a son on the way. Severus felt as though he couldn't get any happier. His life was only just beginning . . . just starting to take form. His past was gone and he now had a bright, wonderful future to look forward to with his wife, dog, and son. Living with them in a gorgeous house in Shenandoah Valley, Pennsylvania, that was now being built. He turned to look at his lovely wife who was now beaming at him. He took her hand in his, still looking into her eyes, reflecting nothing but love and happiness for her and his new life . . . and finally replied to Dumbledore.  
"It sure has."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Without you, I would have not had enough urges to finish the story.  
As for all of you who wanted me to continue . . . I will soon be writing a new Snape romance. Be sure to check it out, if you want.   
  
THANKYOU!!!!!   
~SeverusSnape 


	31. New Story Is Up

Hey, I'm just letting you know that my new story is up with. . . 3 chapters. I think. . . Yeah. So check it out! It's called "The Journey" 


End file.
